Irresistible tentación
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: "Irresistible" es un adjetivo intrascendente en la vida de Levi. O al menos así es hasta que conoce a Eren. Nunca creyó posible tener que tragarse sus palabras sobre fidelidad y doble moral. ¿Cómo puede una tentación destrozar sus principios de semejante manera? Ereri y Riren/Sukes/Infidelidad/Lemon


**Advertencias : Infidelidad/Lemon/Ereri y Riren/Sukes**

Bueno, antes que nada quisiera aclarar que este fic está escrito en un español rioplatense bastante vulgar. O sea, van a encontrar palabras o expresiones muy porteñas (propias de quienes vivimos en Buenos Aires, Argentina) que hasta gente del mismo país pero de otras provincias podría no llegar a entender. Voy a tratar de señalarlas todas abajo del todo en un glosario, marcadas con un asterisco (*), y poner su significado. Si notan alguna que me olvidé o di por sentado, pueden preguntar, sino, chingan su madre. También la acentuación va a leerse de diferente manera. Por ejemplo: en vez de "tú eres", van a leer "vos sos", y así. Sé que a muchos no les gusta y les resulta incómodo, incluso había escrito esto es un español neutro en un principio, pero decidí hacerlo de este modo al final. Es culpa mía, de Luna de Acero por darme letra, y de "35 y solito", fic de Lila Negra que está _muy_ piola y escrito de esta manera. Quienes no lo leyeron, háganlo si quieren algo divertido, nuevo, y sin los típicos clichés de los fics románticos.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es la siguiente: suelo escribir muchos fics relacionados con la infidelidad, pero la verdad es que es algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo en lo absoluto en la vida real. Considero que si alguna vez alguien siente deseos de estar con otra persona teniendo ya una relación monógama, debe informárselo a su pareja por mero respeto, mínimo. Claro que estamos hablando de una historia ficticia acá, y los protagonistas son personajes que creo deberían estar juntos sin importar qué, por eso """avalo""" (entre muuuchas comillas) que uno de los dos le ponga el cuerno a su pareja para estar con el otro. Claro que eso va a traer consecuencias. Igual no quiero spoilear demasiado así que la corto acá.

Una última cosita (tres, en realidad). Por ahí es medio largo este one shot, pero es que decidí subirlo en un solo capítulo porque me conozco, y sé que si lo dividía en dos o más partes, iba a subir las continuaciones recién para la navidad del 2018. También: de antemano le sigo que sepan perdonar los errores que encuentren. Ya lo corregí mucho y no quiero saber más nada con seguir corrigiéndolo. Para aquellas personas que no saben (no es ningún secreto de Estado, igual), tengo dislexia, y me cuesta mucho que un escrito me quede dentro de todo decente, por esto es que tardo tanto en subir cosas (entre otros motivos). Y, gracias a Lunita, mi sistah querida, por sugerirme varias ideas que no dudé en agregar a esta historia. Como el summary, que fue enteramente suyo porque yo soy pésima para estas cosas e.e

Ahora sí, bye. *Se va al sol a quemarse viva*

* * *

 **-x-**

 _ **O sacrificás las tentaciones para ganar el paraíso, o sacrificás el paraíso para aplacar las tentaciones.**_

 **-x-**

—¡Eren!—gritó Ouluo—Esta noche andá a la barra 1. Me mandó un mensaje Petra diciéndome que no iba a llegar, y Levi no va a poder atender solo.

—¡OK!—le respondió el castaño mientras hacía malabares para no dejar caer los vasos de acrílico que llevaba apilados en los brazos. Mikasa, su amiga y compañera, fue a darle una mano.

—Dejá, yo los acomodo.

—Gracias, Kas.

—Hey, Eren—lo llamó antes de que lograra marcharse a la otra barra. El chico la miró como esperando a que siga—. No hagás boludeces*, eh.

—¿Eh?

Mikasa rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabés a lo que me refiero. Vas a trabajar con ese enano, así que no intentes cosas raras, ¿sí?

Eren no le contestó con palabras, tan sólo hizo un gesto lleno de fastidio acompañado por un gruñido. Mikasa no se mostró ofendida, sólo preocupada. Miró a Eren ir hasta donde su encargado lo había mandado, y suspiró cuando ya no hubo rastros de su amigo. _Alguna_ boludez* seguro iba a hacer. Era Eren, después de todo.

La noche era joven, y el movimiento interno del club recién empezaba. Eran apenas las once y media, y las puertas del boliche* no abrían sino hasta la una y media de la mañana, por lo que les sobraba el tiempo. _Como siempre_. Todos se preguntaban por qué los hacían ir tan temprano, cuando era realmente al pedo*.

Levi estaba abriendo las últimas cajas de Absolut* saborizadas que había traído del depósito. El enano podía ser en efecto de corta estatura y grácil contextura para ser hombre, pero tenía una fuerza y aguante* envidiables. Podía llevar y traer cosas pesadas del depósito de a montones, y nunca iban a verlo agitado o con un pelo fuera de lugar. Por su semblante parecía que iba a apuñalar a alguien 24/7, pero atendía bien y sabía mover sus manos con agilidad. Levi era lo que cualquier empleador buscaría en un empleado.

—Hola—lo saludó Eren con entusiasmo. Levi levantó su mirada de la heladerita de Speed* para prestarle atención a la voz.

—Ah, hola, Eren.

El par se conocía de trabajar en el boliche. _Todos_ se conocían, en realidad. Levi no era amigo de mucha de la gente de ahí, pero era cordial con todos por igual. Hasta con Mikasa, quien parecía no tragarlo*. Si bien con Eren nunca llegaron a intercambiar más que meros saludos, Levi lo tenía de vista. Y _vaya_ que lo tenía de vista. El hijo de puta sí que llamaba la atención. 19 años, delgado pero con un cuerpo firme, 1,80 cm de alto, pelo castaño y enmarañado, piel tostada que parecía ser por culpa del sol pero a la vez no había marcas aclaradas por la ropa que confirmasen tal cosa, ¿a menos que se broncease desnudo? ¿Y esos ojos?, ¿eran verdes o azules? ¿Quizá una mezcla de ambos? Levi nunca pudo distinguir el color desde lejos, y con la oscuridad era todavía más difícil. En resumen: Eren estaba para comérselo crudo. Era carismático y muy habilidoso a pesar de su corta edad. Todas las chicas que iban a bailar y se acercaban a su barra siempre intentaban tocarlo de alguna manera, y ninguna se iba sin, mínimo, pedirle su Instagram. Levi nunca lo vio ligar de vuelta, sólo sonreírles educadamente y, con altura, rechazar sus intentos de conquista. El pendejo era todo un rompecorazones.

Claro que todo eso a Levi no le importaba, pues tenía novio, y, aunque mirar de vez en cuando estaba permitido, más allá de eso él no iba. Tampoco es como si quisiera. No. Nope. Para nada.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo tranqui*. ¿Vos?

Decir que Levi no era el mejor conversando era una evidencia, pero lo intentaba si la persona que tenía adelante le caía dentro de todo bien. O si le caía* a la persona que tenía adelante.

—Bien. Ouluo me dijo de estar acá esta noche porque faltó Petra, así que me vas a tener de compa*—agregó con esa sonrisita en donde se le marcaban unos preciosos hoyuelos que definitivamente NO eran una debilidad para Levi. No, _en lo absoluto_ —. ¿Falta traer algo del depósito?

—No, sólo meter todos los Speed acá—dijo Levi señalando la heladerita que tenía frente a él con un cabeceo—. Pero ya termino. ¿Querés tomar algo?

El personal del boliche, bartenders incluidos, podían servirse lo que quisieran de las barras: desde aguas y gaseosas, hasta bebidas alcohólicas. Claro, siempre y cuando controlasen su forma de tomar.

—Mmm, ¿hago Fernet* para los dos?

A Levi no le fascinaba el Fernet, pero no iba a decirle que no a Eren, así que asintió y esperó a que el chico los preparase. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando, después de unos minutos, ya habiendo terminado de acomodar las latas de Speed, Eren se le acercó con un vaso grande. _Uno solo_.

—Disculpá si está muy puro, es que me gusta mucho el Fernet—se rio—. Si querés le puedo agregar más Coca.

—No, así está bien.

Tomó dos tragos largos de la amarga bebida y apoyó el vaso en la parte baja de la barra. Eren no esperó ni un segundo para agarrarlo y llevarlo a sus labios.

¿Eso contaba como beso indirecto?

Sí. Levi definitivamente _no_ compartía vasos. Le daba asco la sola idea de pasar saliva con otros. Pero era Eren, y su saliva, en sus más atrevidas fantasías, había estado en lugares peores que el borde de un vaso.

 _No pienses en eso ahora, pajero*._

Se continuaron pasando el vaso de Fernet hasta terminarlo por completo. Después de eso Eren se preparó otro, y esta vez Levi no lo aceptó. No quería escaviarse* tan temprano, no era propio de él.

Eren le preguntó mil cosas, y Levi respondió todo con algo de timidez. Hablaron de la universidad, del trabajo, de sus hobbies. Casualmente no hablaron de parejas. Tal vez era porque Eren sabía que Levi tenía novio. Muchas veces, dicho novio, acompañaba a Levi al boliche en su auto, y no era raro que sus compañeros hubiesen visto intercambios románticos entre los dos en la puerta del lugar.

—¿Mañana trabajás?—preguntó Eren mientras se ponía cómodo apoyándose sobre uno de los congeladores.

—No, los sábados no trabajo.

—Qué suerte. Yo entro a las ocho de la mañana.

—Qué garrón*. ¿O sea que salís de acá y ya prácticamente tenés que estar en tu trabajo?

—Sí. Voy a casa, me ducho, y salgo. Igual me toca sábados de por medio. La chica que estaba antes tuvo un inconveniente y me preguntaron si quería cubrirla a medias por esos dos días al mes. Es guita* extra y no son tantas horas, así que no me jode. Puedo dormir por la tarde antes de venir acá. Y después de lunes a viernes trabajo de 8 a 15, así que no es tanto.

—Mh. Si salís de acá y vas directo a tu trabajo, no deberías tomar tanto, ¿no te parece?

Eren se rio genuinamente.

—No pasa nada. No soy de quebrar* así de fácil.

—No seas boludo*. Cuidate el hígado que apenas sos un crío.

—Bueh, tampoco soy mucho más chico que vos.

—¿No tenés 19?—preguntó Levi encorvando una delgada y perfectamente depilada ceja. Eren asintió—Te llevo 7 años, para mí sos un crío.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto. No esperaba esa diferencia de edad. Si bien no era tanta, Levi tenía una cara muy jovial. Parecía un adolescente. Su altura además no estaba muy de su lado a la hora de agregarle años.

—Pensé que tendrías 20. Como mucho.

Levi sonrió de lado.

Continuaron hablando de estupideces por un rato más, hasta que se empezaron a apagar todas las luces blancas y prender las ultravioletas. La música había comenzado a subir de a poco, tornándose cada vez más estridente.

—Falta una hora para abrir. Qué paja*—comentó Levi más para sí mismo que para el otro mientras estiraba sus brazos. Notó a Eren observar esos movimientos, y rápidamente dejó de estirarse sugestivamente. Su intención no era la de provocar. No que él supiera, al menos.

—¿Qué música escuchás?—preguntó el chico con verdadera curiosidad—Porque no creo que seas muy fan de esto—agregó entre risas haciendo referencia al reggaetón que se escuchaba de fondo.

—Depende para qué. Me gusta algo de electrónica como de música pop. Pero por lo general me copa más el heavy metal. ¿Vos?

Eren se acercó más a Levi con la excusa de que la música estaba fuerte y no lo escuchaba bien. Su sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—También. Y me encanta la música vieja, onda Johnny Cash. Pero por sobre todo escucho metal y pop, también mucho RAP. Ah, y soy alto* fan de Britney.

Okay. O Eren era gay, o… bueno, _podía_ ser hetero y fan de Brit. Después de todo, ¿ _quién_ en su sano juicio no opinaría que la diosa del pop era simplemente genial?

Hablaron (a los gritos) por un largo rato sobre música y recitales, hasta que en un momento se hizo la hora de abrir y vieron cómo poco a poco el lugar comenzaba a llenarse. Tanto Levi como Eren se pusieron sus respectivas camisas negras arriba de sus remeras.

—Hola, enano—Levi se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica y devolverle el saludo—¿Qué onda, Eren? ¿Hoy estás acá?—preguntó Rico mientras se acomodaba en su puesto. Ella se dedicaba a cobrar en la barra 1. Todas las barras tenían un cajero, cuya función era únicamente la de cobrar.

—Hola, Rico. Sí, Oulo me dijo de estar acá esta noche porque faltó Petra. Mi barra es más tranquila que ésta, Mikasa va a arreglársela bien ella sola.

A los pocos minutos la gente empezó a acercarse a las barras. El par no tardó en ponerse en marcha, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se habían hecho las tres de la mañana.

—Nos cogieron*—soltó Eren algo agitado.

 _Yo dejaría que me cojas_ , pensó el más bajo.

—Mal*.

El castaño agarró un vaso grande y lo llenó con hielo, después se agachó para sacar una botella de Absolut de frambuesa.

—Este te gustaba, ¿no? ¿Hago con Sprite, o con Speed?

…

—¿Levi?

El más bajo salió de lo que parecía ser un breve trance. Le había llamado la atención la bandana* negra con arabescos rojos que Eren siempre usaba como muñequera. Aunque el verdadero show era ver al chico usar sus manos morenas, venosas, y con largos dedos. Sonaba hasta pervertido, pero es que le fue imposible no imaginar cómo esas obscenas manos lo tomaban de su cadera y lo chocaba contra su pelvis de espalda. Yyyyy… tenía que calmarse. Urgente.

—Eh, s-sí. Me gusta.

Eren se rio.

—¿Con Sprite, o con Speed?

—C-con Sprite.

Y Eren se dio cuenta. Hasta _Rico_ se dio cuenta.

Preparó la bebida y se la dio a Levi, esta vez prestándole completa atención a los gestos de su compañero. Esas miradas, de repente esquivas, algo significaban, ¿cierto? No estaba completamente seguro, pero sí estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, total ¿qué iba a perder con probar?

A partir de ese momento, el servicio empezó a pasar cada vez más lento para Levi. El movimiento de gente seguía, pero estaba todo más tranquilo. Eren, sin motivo alguno ya que no debían apresurarse, comenzó a tocarlo sutilmente cada tanto. Si tenía que pasar detrás de él para buscar alguna botella o hielo, le colocaba la mano en la cintura, dejándola ahí por unos segundos; otras veces le rozaba su antebrazo con el propio. Otras, simplemente se estiraba, haciendo que la camisa se le levantase lo suficiente como para revelar dos estrellas náuticas tatuadas, una en cada extremo de su cadera. Levi estaba por explotar.

Todo siguió así hasta la hora de cierre. Eren le preguntó dónde guardaban algunas cosas, ya que nunca había estado en esa barra, pero dentro de todo se las ingenió para no ser una carga. Levi, por otro lado, iba y venía del depósito para llenar lo usado durante la noche, mientras que Rico hacía las últimas cuentas para poder ir yendo a dejarle el dinero al encargado. Cuando por fin quedó todo guardado y cerrado bajo llave, Eren agarró el vaso que habían usado para las propinas y se puso a contar y dividir ganancias en partes iguales. Después de eso, ella se fue, saludando al par y dejándolos solos. Eren, antes de que Levi pudiese marcharse, se le puso adelante. Levi lo miró curioso, pues el castaño traía una cara algo pícara.

—Sobraron $10*—dijo enseñándole el billete y flameándolo con un gesto predador—¿Hacemos mitad y mitad?

Levi encorvó una ceja. La confusión se apoderó de su cara, y Eren sonrió todavía más.

Cuando vio cómo partía el billete a la mitad, se sorprendió. Al principio pensó que Eren estaría de broma, pero no. De todos modos, su intención no era la de dividir el dinero, sino lo hubiera partido en tres, dándole también un pedazo a Rico. Su intención era otra.

—Guardá la mitad en tu billetera, yo guardo esta otra en la mía. Mañana quiero ver que la tengas, eh—le dijo con tono coqueto, sonriéndole con esa puta sonrisa suya tan característica y con esos putísimos hoyuelos que daban ganas de picar.

Ah, mierda.

Levi se quiso pegar un tiro en las bolas.

A la noche siguiente Levi fue el primero en llegar, como siempre lo hacía. Era más fuerte que él estar, por lo menos, veinte minutos antes que todos los demás bartenders. Petra llegó cinco minutos después, y Levi no tardó en contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Uff. Estás hasta las manos*, Lee.

—No me estarías ayudando un carajo.

—No sabría cómo ayudarte, tampoco. Se nota de acá a la China que te morís por Eren. Ojo, te entiendo, ¿quién no se muere por ese papu? Pero vos, lindo, tenés novio.

—Ya sé, Sherlock. Y _ese_ es justamente el problema: en ningún momento pensé en Farlan. Me gustaría… no sé… que Eren dejase de gustarme. Venía bien, hasta anoche que laburamos* juntos. _Dios_ , no sabés lo que fue—dijo agarrándose la cabeza—. En un momento empecé a flashear* que me cogía contra la barra. Encima _todas_ estas canciones de mierda de reggaetón que pasan acá hablan de ponerla*. No pude evitar imaginarme eso.

Petra se rio. Era la única persona que conocía ese lado del chico. Para el resto del mundo, Levi era un tipo reservado que no se zarpaba* a la hora de hablar de cosas indebidas. Con Petra se conocieron desde chicos yendo a la matiné* de Cave, el boliche. Con el tiempo se hicieron amigos del encargado de barras, Oulo, y cuando fueron lo suficientemente grandes, el hombre los contrató para que sean bartenders del lugar. Por esto es que había una gran confianza entre el par.

—Bueno, pero ya estoy acá. Lo mejor que podés hacer es volver a ignorarlo y sólo saludarlo de lejos.

Justo en ese mismísimo momento, como si todo fuese un complot escrito por alguien con pésimo humor negro, Eren se les acercó.

—Hola, Petra. Levi—los saludó a ambos con un choque de puños.

—¿Todo bien, Eren?

—Sí, ¿vos?

Levi los miraba incómodo. Quería que Eren se fuese. Pero no se iba. Y no sólo eso…

—Me dijo Oulo que te avise que hoy te toca con Mikasa.

—¿Eh?—preguntó Petra algo desconcertada.

—Sí, a partir de esta noche me toca estar en esta barra. Con Levi y Rico.

La cara tanto de Petra como de Levi era una especie de poema. No había que hacer muchos cálculos para darse cuenta de que era Eren quien había pedido el cambio. Tampoco había que hacer muchos cálculos para darse cuenta del porqué. Sí que Levi estaba bien jodido.

—Bueno, entonces voy yendo. Después hablamos, Lee—le dijo mirándolo entre cómplice y preocupada. Levi asintió.

Levi quiso matarse. Aceptar trabajar con Eren era como firmar un contrato de tentación con el mismo diablo, y que en cuestión de tiempo rompería. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que no, que prefería seguir con Petra?

Porque tal vez sí quería trabajar con Eren. Y eso era lo peor. _Quería_.

Si el viernes fue difícil, el sábado fue imposible. Saber que Eren _sabía_ , era malo, pero a la vez era un juego que disfrutaba. Intercambiar miradas sutiles que escondían secretos sucios era, de alguna retorcida manera, excitante.

Para colmo, _todo_ parecía complotar en su contra. Las canciones que hablaban de amores prohibidos, o mismo de infidelidades, resonaban en la cabeza de Levi como un tambor. Había una en particular, una que nunca había escuchado (o a la que jamás le había prestado atención sino hasta ahora). En una parte la letra decía algo como:

 _ **Sabes que me muero por ti, cada vez que me hablas así,**_

 _ **Pero tengo dueño, aunque de noche contigo sueño,**_

 _ **Contigo yo me he vuelto loca, loca,**_

 _ **Y cuando tú me miras mi corazón explota,**_

 _ **En el amor es nuevo y a veces se equivoca,**_

 _ **Por ti yo estoy loca**_

Eren estaba al tanto de que Levi tenía un novio. Tenía una alianza de compromiso en su dedo anular, y como si eso no fuese suficiente, lo había visto irse con el rubio que cada tanto pasaba a buscarlo. Pero nada de eso parecía importarle, ya que el flirteo estaba siempre presente. Los toques se hacían cada vez más atrevidos, y la cercanía entre el par tan sólo aumentaba con cada noche.

Levi sabía que eso tenía que parar de alguna manera, pero era difícil. Era difícil resistirse a Eren. No sólo por lo bueno que estaba, sino por cómo era de agradable y lo que le hacía sentir con cada roce. Era como fuego, un fuego nuevo. Con su novio estaban bien, pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Eren no tenía comparación. Levi lo comparó a descubrir un color inexistente.

Todo empeoró una noche de sábado. Farlan iba a ir a buscar a Levi a la salida, pero a eso de la una de la mañana le mandó mensaje avisándole que se había descompuesto y que se sentía mal del estómago. Eren notó la concentración de su compañero y le preguntó si todo estaba bien, a lo que Levi respondió que sí, que se trataba de su novio y que no podría ir a buscarlo por la mañana. La conversación terminó ni bien empezó, pero apenas cerraron la barra y salieron, Eren le habló.

—¿Cómo te pensás ir?

—El bondi* pasa acá a una cuadra. Me deja en frente de mi casa.

—¿Me dejás que te lleve?

—¿Eh? No, n-no hace falta.

—Dale, dejame llevarte. No me cuesta nada, con el auto estamos en diez minutos.

Ante la insistencia de Eren (y sus putos ojos de cachorro mojado), Levi terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento.

Se subieron a un Chevrolet Caprice viejo pero muy cuidado. El viaje se hizo tranquilo, viendo como segundo plano el amanecer. Como segundo plano porque el primero era Eren.

—¿No te jode?—preguntó el castaño haciendo referencia al estéreo, del que se escuchaba Run To The Hills, de Iron Maiden.

—Para nada—negó—. Es uno de mis temas favoritos.

No siguieron hablando. Continuaron callados, escuchando solamente la música, que tampoco estaba muy fuerte.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegaron, Levi le indicó el lugar exacto y el castaño se detuvo. Esperó a que el mayor se desabrochase el cinturón, y cuando se acercaron para saludarse, Eren corrió "sin querer" su rostro, logrando que lo que se suponía sería un simple beso en la mejilla, se transformase en un pico.

Levi se quedó mirando al chico sin decir nada. Estaba algo atónito, pues si bien había imaginado su primer beso con Eren muchas veces, llevarlo a cabo era algo distinto. Tenía otro peso. Pero ese peso, esa _responsabilidad_ , pronto se evaporó. Mirar ese fuego boreal que irradiaban los ojos de Eren era hipnotizante. Así que se dejó consumir por él, autorizándole a su dueño que lo tomase. Y Eren no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo.

Agarrándolo de la quijada al más bajo lo volvió a besar, sólo que esta vez con más ganas, sin reparo alguno. Levi le había dado el OK, y eso era todo lo que precisaba para poner en marcha su movimiento.

Se besaron y se besaron hasta que el sonido sus jadeos y gemidos fue opacado por los pájaros que comenzaban a cantar. Ahí fue que Levi pareció reaccionar, y frenó a Eren tomando un poco de aire en el proceso.

—Tengo que irme—le dijo sin darle tiempo a nada. Bajó del auto y entró a su casa a los apurones.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

La semana pasó lenta y tortuosa para Levi. La culpa lo atacó por todos lados. El domingo lo había pasado con Farlan, y aunque sintió que debía contarle lo ocurrido con Eren, no lo hizo. Y algo peor pasó. Esa noche, cuando se acostaron y tuvieron sexo, Levi estaba pensando en otra persona, y no en su novio.

Cuando llegó el viernes, y con los nervios inundándole el cuerpo, Levi fue hasta Cave, como siempre, veinte minutos antes. Se puso a traer cosas del depósito para llenar la barra, y en el camino vio a Petra. La saludó haciéndose el tonto. Ella, durante la semana, le mandó varios mensajes preguntándole qué había pasado en el servicio con Eren, y Levi simplemente cambió de tema como un campeón. Sabía que en persona ella no sería tan bondadosa.

—Dejá de hacerte el otro* y contame _ya_ qué pasó.

—Nada, boluda. Trabajamos juntos y eso. Nada más. ¿Qué te pensás, que vamos a ponernos a apretar* en la barra?

—No, bueno, pero… ¿Te dijo algo? ¿No se te tiró*? Porque sé que Oulo no fue el de la idea del cambio de barras. Le pregunté. Me dijo que fue Eren.

—Sí, no es nada sorprendente, eso ya me lo imaginaba. Pero no, no me dijo nada. Lo mismo de siempre. Me tiró onda de manera sutil, como siempre, pero nada nuevo.

La adoraba a Petra, era su confidente, pero sentía que lo mejor iba a ser guardarse ese beso con Eren para él. Nunca sabía si alguien más iba a enterarse. No iba a arriesgarse, no podía. Además, era un simple beso. Que si bien de simple no tuvo nada, fue sólo… un beso. Recordó en ese momento que tenía que hablar de ello con Eren. No podía hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado.

El susodicho llegó al rato, y ni bien saludó a Petra, ésta tomó aquello como pie para irse. Sospechaba que su amigo preferiría estar a solas con Eren, y no iba a ser la tercera rueda.

—Hola, Levi. ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó el castaño con una cara medio rara. No tenía su usual sonrisa ni ese tono coqueto. Parecía hasta tímido.

—Bien—le contestó serio. Eren se dio cuenta del abrupto cambio. Si bien Levi nunca andaba sonriente, su seriedad era más… seria de lo usual.

—Mirá, te quería pedir disculpas. Me pasé el otro día. No quiero que pienses que te llevé hasta tu casa sólo para poder-

—Eren—Levi lo interrumpió—, no hace falta que me digas eso, ya lo sé. Además, fue cosa de los dos. Y fue un beso solamente. Na-nada grave.

Eren se quedó callado. A Levi le pareció extraño, el pendejo no era así.

—¿Podemos hablar a la salida? Este sábado no me toca ir al laburo y tengo tiempo. Si no te jode, bah.

—No me jode. A la salida hablamos.

Esa noche pasó más lenta de lo usual. Levi nunca había estado tan incómodo durante un servicio, y por la cara de constipado de Eren, parecía estar en su misma situación.

No sabía qué le esperaría, pero sí se sentía ansioso, pues las ganas de estar a solas con Eren, aunque fuese para acordar en no hablar más siquiera, le generaban cosquillas en el estómago. ¿O se estaría cagando?

A eso de las seis de la mañana, ya habiendo cerrado la barra y repartido la propina, Eren le preguntó si tenía un lugar en donde prefería conversar, dado que el boliche cerraba sus puertas para todos y a esa hora no había nada abierto. Levi le dijo que no, y Eren sugirió su propia casa.

—Está bien—dijo no muy seguro. Sospechaba que estar a solas con el castaño sería peligroso, pero por algún motivo la curiosidad le ganó al temor y la culpa.

Afortunadamente Eren no vivía lejos del boliche, y en apenas unos pocos minutos, ya se encontraban bajando del auto.

—Mi pieza está al fondo. Vivo con una amiga, y a esta hora maso menos siempre se levanta a desayunar. Si nos quedamos acá no vamos a poder hablar mucho—dijo el chico haciendo alusión a la cocina.

La casa no era muy grande, pero sí acogedora y limpia. Para su sorpresa, al entrar al cuarto de Eren, no se topó con ropa tirada por doquier como hubiese esperado. Era un lugar chico pero ordenado. Había una cama de una plaza, un armario, y un escritorio bastante largo en donde posaba una notebook y una extraña máquina que parecía ser un torno. Cuando se acercó y además vio varios envases de tinta, fue que se dio cuenta de qué se trataba.

—¿Tatuás?—le preguntó.

—Ah, sí. Recién estoy aprendiendo, pero sí, me encanta tatuar. Con Sasha, mi roomie, tenemos la idea de abrir un local de tatuajes. Ella y su novio tatúan desde hace un par de años. Ella fue la que me pegó el vicio. Por ahora sólo tatúo a amigos o a mí mismo—se sonrió.

Levi asintió. Le había visto algunos tatuajes en sus brazos y piernas, la mayoría eran pequeños e incomprensibles. Supuso que tendrían algún significado bastante simbólico. Dentro de todo eran bonitos, y le sentaban bien a Eren. Aunque, siendo honesto, ¿qué podría sentarle mal a ese pendejo?

—¿Querés tomar algo? ¿O comer algo?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

Levi vio a Eren sentarse en su cama. Estaba algo nervioso, pero de todos modos gesticuló para que lo acompañase sentándose a su lado. Y eso hizo.

—Bueno, mirá, voy a ser lo más directo posible—empezó. Tomó aire, y aunque su voz se escuchaba algo temblorosa, parecía decidido. Levi lo encontró adorable, y quiso besarlo en ese mismo momento—. Me gustás mucho. Desde que entré a trabajar a Cave me gustaste enseguida, aunque nunca en mi puta vida se me iba a ocurrir que iba a tener una oportunidad con vos. La otra noche que Petra faltó y nos tocó estar juntos… es como que sentí que _algo_ de esperanza había. De que me dieras bola*, digo. Y después del beso… Bueno, me imagino que no sos de andarte besando con cualquiera, así que pensé que _definitivamente_ tenía una oportunidad. Yo sé que estás de novio, pero también sé que algo sentís por mí, sino no estarías acá hoy. ¿Me equivoco?

Levi negó—No. No te equivocás. La verdad es que nunca me pasó esto. Que me guste alguien más estando en pareja. Estoy con Farlan hace cuatro años, y…nunca me sentí tan confundido.

—Nosotros…—lo interrumpió— ¿Podemos estar en algo?

—¿C-cómo?

—Que me gustaría estar con vos. ¿Vos no querés?

—No es que no quiera, Eren. Pero, yo tengo novio. No puedo hacerle esto a Farlan. No se merece esto.

—Pero… no tiene por qué enterarse, Levi. Nadie tiene que enterarse. Podés tener _un_ secreto en tu vida.

—No sé, Eren…

—¿Qué te parece esto?—Levi lo miró preocupado. El pendejo lo estaba tentando— Nosotros estamos en algo, probamos, y si te sentís mal, si te arrepentís, hacemos como que no pasó nada. Me muero por estar con vos. Y sé que vos tenés ganas también. Sólo te pido de probar aunque sea. Si tu novio no se entera, no va a salir lastimado…

Levi clavó los ojos en el suelo. No podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación con Eren. ¡No podía creer que estaba considerando su oferta! Sí, le gustaba, y mucho; y sí, había fantaseado con él en varias ocasiones, pero lo que le proponía era concretar algo que estaba _mal_.

Su voluntad estaba flaqueando, sin embargo, y Eren se dio cuenta, por eso aprovechó y le agarró la mano que tenía más cerca.

—Sólo se vive una vez, Levi.

Y Levi probablemente se iba a sentir como la mierda después, pero en ese momento decidió que no le importaba arriesgar todo, así que aceptó la cercanía del chico y terminaron besándose.

Eren sonrió triunfante, Levi sintió cómo las comisuras de esos carnosos labios se levantaban. Maldito consentido.

Lo que empezó con algunos besos de lengua terminó en toqueteos por debajo de la ropa. Poder sentir la piel del otro era liberador, tanto para Eren como para Levi, quien se dijo que la cagada ya se la había mandado, y que si la iba a hacer, la iba a hacer completa. Un beso o una cogida contaban como infidelidad de cualquier manera… ¿no?

Se dejó hacer de todo por el castaño. Tendría 19 años, pero sí que sabía cómo y dónde tocar. Cuando ambos quedaron sin sus camisas y remeras, fue que Levi se percató del hermoso torso de Eren. Una extensión de piel morena lo acariciaba con gracia, adornada en algunos lugares con tatuajes de frases y símbolos extraños. Era tan diferente de Farlan.

No tardaron en recostarse y quedar sin sus pantalones. Lo hiperactivo que podía llegar a parecer Eren en el trabajo lo compensaba con lo paciente que se mostraba en la cama. Se tomó su tiempo para llenar al mayor de besos por todos lados; desde su cuello, hasta su ombligo. El contraste de pieles era exquisito, y Eren no podía estar más enamorado de ello. Lo único que resaltaba de esa palidez que tenía Levi, eran su vellos negros azabaches.

Después de una previa de más besos y toqueteos, Eren se levantó de la cama. Estaba sólo en sus bóxers, pero era evidente la erección que estos escondían. Levi lo miró buscar algo entre los cajones, mientras, recostado, aplacaba su deseo tocándose a sí mismo. Eren se le unió nuevamente a los segundos, con un forro* y una botellita de lubricante en sus manos.

Torpemente Eren embadurnó el ano de Levi con el líquido, dibujando pequeños y provocativos círculos en la rosada entrada. Los movimientos los combinaba con penetraciones de sus largos dedos, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo esperar mucho más.

—Metémela de una vez—jadeó Levi, y fue todo lo que el castaño necesitó para dejar de jugar y ponerse en marcha.

Se puso el forro con algo de apuro, la paciencia había sido una máscara que no logró ganarle al deseo.

Eren abrió de piernas al más bajo, viendo gracias a la luz de la mañana el enrojecido orificio. Levi era blanco como la leche, y su rosado e inflamado ano sobresalía deliciosamente, por lo que Eren no pudo aguantar y, antes de cogérselo, _tuvo_ que comerle el culo.

Los gemidos de Levi no tardaron en aparecer, y mientras más ruidos de placer hacía, Eren más ganas le ponía a su tarea.

Hasta no escuchar a Levi pedirle que pare sino iba a acabar, no se detuvo.

—No puedo más—dijo masturbándose mientras se acomodaba para poder penetrar al mayor.

Lo entró de a poco, siéndole imposible largar algunos gruñidos de placer al sentir ese apretado calor.

Esperó hasta que se amoldaran para poder moverse, y ni bien pudo hacerlo, el vaivén comenzó. Levi jadeaba como podía, ya que Eren no paraba de besarlo y tragar sus sonidos. Quería sentirlo de todas las formas posibles, y se iba a dar el gusto.

—Cómo me encantás-

Levi quería decirle que a él también le encantaba. Él, sentirlo, tocarlo, _todo_. Pero no podía articular palabra. La saliva se le escurría por la comisura de la boca, y su garganta estaba algo seca, pero no le importaba, la estaba pasando de maravillas.

Muy compenetrados en su actividad, unos golpes en la puerta los detuvieron.

—¿Eren?

—¿S-sí?—era Sasha.

—¿Preparo desayuno para los dos, o vas a dormir?

Ja, dormir.

—No, paso esta vez, ¡gracias!

…

—¿Estás con alguien ahí?

…

—Sí…

—¡OK!

—Va a ser mejor si no hacemos tanto ruido—murmuró Eren para después, de golpe, darlo vuelta a Levi y dejarlo boca abajo—. Qué lindo culo tenés.

—Callate- ¡Ah!

No le dio tiempo a quejarse de sus halagos que lo penetró sin preguntar antes. Lo tuvo gimiendo por un buen rato con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja y arremetía sobre ese culo con su pelvis. Levi estaba que se le daban vuelta los ojos de tanto placer. No se acordaba de la última vez que la pasó tan bien a la hora del sexo. Con Farlan no la pasaban mal, pero Eren era algo descomunal. El pendejo tenía una energía envidiable. Sin mencionar una verga deliciosa, larga, y gorda.

—Sí, _ahí_ , no pares-

Eren le dio para que tenga, y cuando Levi por fin acabó, manchando las sábanas en el durante, Eren le siguió, con un sexy gruñido que daba por finalizado el acto.

Se limpiaron con lo que tuvieron a mano, sin salir de la habitación para evitar encontrarse en una situación incómoda con Sasha. Eren no era de llevar gente a su casa con fines sexuales, y a pesar de mostrarse bastante desinhibido con Levi, tenía sus límites a la hora de exponerse de esa manera ante su roomie.

—Te voy a buscar agua, ya vengo—dijo Eren después de ponerse el bóxer y una remera. Salió de la habitación para regresar a los minutos con un vaso grande lleno de agua helada. Levi la bebió casi toda. Estaba exhausto.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó algo preocupado.

—Sí. Aunque me garchaste* como para dejarme en coma, que no te sorprenda si me desmayo acá nomás—respondió sonando algo agitado.

El castaño se rio y abrazó al mayor, metiéndose entre las sábanas ya cambiadas.

—Hey, ¿Levi?

—¿Mhn?

Eren lo miró cerrar los ojos y le corrió el flequillo del rostro, haciendo que Levi lo mirase nuevamente.

—Quedate conmigo.

Levi asintió y se durmió, aceptando la invitación de Eren, puesto que la verdad estaba muy cansado como para irse. Claro que Eren no sólo se refería a que se quedara por unas cuantas horas más, pero prefirió cerrar el pico. Más adelante sacaría el tema de nuevo. Si es que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

A eso de las 11 de la mañana Levi abrió los ojos. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no era su cama en la que estaba acostado, y cuando vio que quien tenía a su lado era a Eren, los recuerdos de hacía momentos lo azotaron con violencia. _¿Qué había hecho?_

Bueno, sabía bien qué había hecho, pero se estaba arrepintiendo. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?

Miró el reloj de pared de Eren y decidió que lo mejor sería irse. No veía la hora de bañarse y deseaba hacerlo en su casa, donde tenía ropa fresca y limpia. Los ruidos de Levi cambiándose lograron despertar a Eren. Tenía una expresión encantadora, como si, a pesar de haber dormido pocas horas, lo hubiera hecho de diez.

—Buenos días—lo saludó con una voz ronca que Levi no sabía le produciría tantos escalofríos. Eren era muy sexy sin intentarlo siquiera. ¿Cómo mierda hacía?

—Buenos días.

—¿Ya te vas? Te llevo. Esperá que me cambie.

—No te preocupes. Me tomo-

—Levi, no empieces.

Eren insistió en que desayunaran, pero Levi le dijo que podían hacerlo en otra ocasión, que quería bañarse lo antes posible, por lo que partieron de inmediato.

En el viaje camino a su casa, Levi decidió revisar su celular y sacarle el silencio. Había olvidado hacerlo ni bien salió del boliche, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que le esperaba.

Tenía unas diez llamadas de Farlan, y un sinfín de mensajes de texto, todos de él. Había olvidado por completo mandarle un mensaje, como siempre hacía, avisándole que había llegado bien a su casa. Con un nudo en el estómago, llegó a leer sólo los últimos tres.

 _ **Por favor Levi, estoy preocupado, no se q hacer ni a quien llamar,, no tengo el numero de petra y el boliche ya cerró. Estas bien?**_

 _ **Quiero creer q te quedste dormido, por favor contestam apenaslo veas. Te estoy llamando.**_

 _ **Estoy en tu casa y no estas o no escuchás el timbre. Estoy desesperado por favor levi contstame**_

Si antes se sentía mal, después de leer esos mensajes se sintió muerto por dentro. Ese último mensaje se lo había mandado hacía apenas unos cuántos minutos. Eren vio la cara de descompuesto de Levi y le preguntó qué pasaba. Levi le mostró el celular, y Eren, después de pensar por unos momentos, le dijo qué iban a hacer.

Levi, un poco menos nervioso que antes, bajó del auto de Eren. Enseguida notó la mopa de pelo rubio de Farlan, que estaba sentado en el escalón de la entrada de su casa.

—Levi.

—H-hola, ¿qué hacés acá, Far?

—¿No recibiste mis mensajes? Te estuve llamando como loco, Levi. Estaba preocupado porque no me avistaste que habías llegado. Pero claramente no habías llegado sino hasta recién—le dijo en tono acusador mirando a Eren, quien observaba la escena todavía desde su auto.

—Es que… perdí el celular, calculo que en la barra o en el depósito. Pero como siempre lo tengo en silencio, no pude hacerlo sonar. La cosa es que nos quedamos buscándolo- Eren, mi compañero de barra, me ayudó. Pero no lo encontramos. Y después se ofreció a traerme, pero a medio camino se quedó sin nafta* y tuvimos que caminar hasta una estación de servicio para comprar un bidón. Y hasta que volvimos se hizo tarde.

Eren le había dicho a Levi que inventase esa historia del celular perdido y de la nafta, cuando lo que hizo fue ponerlo en silencio nuevamente y esconderlo en su auto por si Farlan lo encontraba, prometiéndole a Levi que se lo devolvería después. Si bien Farlan pareció tragarse ese cuento, los nervios estaban por delatar al más bajo. Se sentía una mierda, y podía oler el sudor de Eren en su propia piel. Se preguntó si su novio también podría. Se preguntó si podía oler cómo le mentía.

Levi le hizo un gesto a Eren, como saludándolo y dándole las gracias. Eren hizo lo mismo y se fue.

—Pensé que Petra era tu compañera de barra.

—Sí, pero la barra en la que estoy yo es la que más se mueve, y Eren es más rápido que Petra así que el encargado decidió hacer un cambio para que estemos juntos.

Más mentiras.

Farlan suspiró. Levi no supo si de verdad le creyó todo ese verso, pero trató de evadir el tema "Eren" por un rato. El par entró a la casa. Mientras Farlan preparó algo para almorzar, dado que en cuestión de minutos darían las 12 del mediodía, Levi anunció que iba a darse un baño, ya que pasarse buscando el teléfono en el depósito lo había "ensuciado mucho". Supuestamente.

Comieron en silencio. Farlan puso el televisor de fondo, estaban dando Los Simpson.

—¿Querés más?—preguntó después de advertir la rapidez con la que Levi estaba comiendo.

—No, gracias. Estoy lleno, es que estaba rico. Gracias. Por cocinar.

El rubio sonrió levemente. Levi se percató de las ojeras de su novio y la cara de cansado que tenía. La culpa estaba empezando a morder su interior. Farlan era demasiado bueno, todo eso no era justo. Estaba a punto de contarle lo que acababa de ocurrir con Eren, pero el otro habló primero.

—Che, ¿qué onda con ese pibito*?—preguntó despectivamente. Levi alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pibito?

—El hippie ese que te trajo.

Ahí Levi se molestó. Eren no era ningún hippie, y sabía que Farlan no se estaba refiriendo al típico hippie que va desparramando amor y paz por todos lados, lo decía para hacer alusión al hippie zaparrastroso* que se la pasa vagando. Aunque Eren no era así; tal vez sus cabellos estaban desordenados, pero sus ropas se notaban cuidadas, y definitivamente no era ningún sucio. Solamente lucía muy… juvenil.

Quería contestarle a su novio y hacerlo tragar sus palabras, pero entendió que éste estaría celoso, y supuso que por eso había empezado a hablar estupideces de Eren. Así que le contestó lo mejor que pudo.

—Tuvo la buena onda de ayudarme y traerme. Eso. Y es mi compañero de trabajo.

Farlan se rio irónicamente.

—Buena onda mis huevos. Ese flaco te quiere coger.

OK, ya había sido suficiente, y sabía que si no cortaba toda conversación ahí, las cosas irían muy mal y terminaría confesando de mala gana lo que había hecho hacía horas con ese "hippie". Tal vez Eren sí se lo quería coger (duh), pero sabía que era lo suficientemente noble como para ofrecerse a llevarlo sin compromiso.

—Me voy a dormir que estoy cansado—dijo Levi levantándose de la mesa. No era típico de él dejar los platos sucios, siempre los lavaba ni bien terminaba bocado, pero esta vez le importó un carajo. Farlan podía encargarse. O irse y dejar todo sucio, le daba igual.

Levi puso la alarma desde su computadora. No tenía nada para hacer en el día, así que lo aprovecharía para descansar. A la media hora lo despertó el ruido de la puerta de frente, y asumió que sería su novio yéndose. Lo confirmó cuando oyó el motor de su auto encenderse. No se molestó en levantarse para cerrar la puerta con llave ya que ésta se abría sólo desde adentro sin la misma, así que se volvió a dormir.

Durmió hasta las siete, se levantó algo cansado, el ambiente estaba denso, y para colmo había tenido un día de mierda. Se sentó frente a su computadora y se la quedó viendo sin hacer nada. Pensó que algo tenía que hacer. ¿Debía seguir viéndose de esa manera con Eren? Definitivamente quería, pero ¿sería buena idea?

Decidió darse otro baño para refrescarse, y después de comer restos de lo que había sobrado del almuerzo, se preparó para volver al boliche.

Se mantuvo ocupado por un rato llenando la barra con cosas del depósito hasta que escuchó la voz de Eren provenir detrás suyo cuando estaba saliendo de éste.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Todo bien?

Levi sabía qué estaba preguntando Eren en verdad.

—Sí, todo bien.

—Por un momento me preocupé. No sabía si tu novio iba a creérsela.

—Farlan.

—¿Uh?

—Decile por su nombre. Me pone incómodo que… Decile "Farlan".

—OK. Ah, antes de que me olvide, tomá—Levi agarró el celular que Eren le estaba extendiendo—. Decile a _Farlan_ que lo encontraste hoy.

Levi asintió guardándolo en el bolsillo de sus jeans negros.

—Gracias.

Se estaba por ir y cerrar la puerta con candado, pero Eren lo agarró suavemente del antebrazo y lo empujó hasta que ambos quedaron adentro, fuera de la vista de cualquiera que estuviese pasando por ahí. Levi cerró los ojos ante la repentina oscuridad del cuartito, y sintió las manos de Eren en su rostro, y después un par de húmedos labios en su boca. Por instinto lo besó también, y permanecieron así por algunos segundos. Eren no perdió oportunidad para tocarlo por doquier y restregarlo sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía como un incendio que provenía desde lo más profundo suyo. Era muy excitante.

—Eren-n, pará. Van a saber que estamos acá.

Eren paró y prendió el foco de luz (que honestamente no alumbraba nada).

—Perdón, me moría de ganas de comerte la boca.

Eren iba a ser el fin de Levi si seguía siendo tan seductor.

—¿Podemos vernos a la salida?

—¿Vernos?

—Sí, tengo ganas de dormir con vos. Hoy te fuiste muy rápido.

 _¿Qué hacer?_

—Primero salgamos de acá. Si alguien nos ve salir juntos va a parecer sospechoso.

Eren hizo un puchero pero le hizo caso. Primero dejó que saliera el más bajo, y al cabo de unos segundos, salió él, cerrando con el candado.

—¿Y bueno?

—No sé. ¿Y si nos ven?

—¿Qué tiene? Podés decir que te llevé hasta tu casa. No tiene por qué ser raro.

—Mh. ¿Vamos a tu casa?

Había poca luz, pero de todos modos Levi llegó a advertir el tinte rojizo que de repente inundó la cara de Eren.

—Pensaba en ir a un hotel. Así estamos tranquilos, sin Sasha que golpee la puerta.

Levi se quedó mudo. Nunca había ido a un hotel antes. No le gustaba mucho la idea, ya que se los imaginaba sucios y llenos de fluidos corporales ajenos. Y Farlan jamás se lo había sugerido siquiera. Ni Farlan ni ningún otro compañero sexual que tuvo antes de conocerlo a su novio.

Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

—Está bien.

La sonrisa de Eren casi lo deja ciego.

Esa noche trabajaron bien. A Eren se lo notaba entusiasmado, y Levi estaba ansioso de hacer eso con el chico. Sí que lo estaba convirtiendo en otra persona.

Se fueron a las seis de la mañana. Eren manejó hasta pasar el centro, le dijo que así tenían menos posibilidades de que los vieran juntos. Terminó entrando a la cochera de un hotel llamado Los Jardines de Babilonia. Desde la entrada se notaba el lujo del lugar, Levi asumió que no sería nada barato.

Bajaron del auto después de estacionar y subieron para poder pagar una habitación. Eren se adelantó, dejando a Levi atrás suyo, sin mucha posibilidad de enfrentar el mostrador. Una mujer con apariencia muy prolija los atendió.

—Buenos días, señores. ¿En qué estaban interesados?

—Hola, ¿qué tal? Queríamos una jornada en suite con jacuzzi, ¿podrá ser?

¿Jacuzzi? Levi nunca había estado un uno. Eren no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—¿Cómo no? Le pido su DNI, por favor.

Eren le entregó la identificación y una tarjeta de crédito.

—Serían $1500.

Levi trató de que su mandíbula no tocase el suelo. Era demasiado dinero por una habitación. No sabía qué esperar del lugar, pero definitivamente tenía que ser lujoso.

—Perfecto. Retira su DNI a la salida. Esta es la llave—le dijo la recepcionista dándole una tarjeta magnética—. Suben hasta el segundo piso, habitación 78. Que disfruten.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió el castaño, como si fuese un niño al que le hubiesen dado una golosina.

—Mierda que es… caro—murmuró Levi una vez lejos de la mujer.

Eren no contestó, sólo lo agarró de la mano mientras buscaban el lugar. Levi se sintió avergonzado. Ni Farlan lo llevaba de la mano. Era… raro.

Y hablando del rubio.

—Esperá que le mando un mensaje a Farlan. Avisándole que llegué a casa…

—Acordate de decirle que hoy encontraste el celular, sino va a ser medio raro que de la nada le mandes un mensaje.

Mientras Eren abría la puerta con la tarjeta magnética, Levi terminaba de enviarle el mensaje a Farlan. Cuando le prestó atención a la habitación, le fue imposible no abrir la boca.

—Wow. Qué lugar.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Eren. Parecía estar muy contento.

—Sí, es hermoso. Gracias…

—No me agradezcas. Pero me alegro de que te guste. Me imaginé que te darían asco los telos, por eso pensé en éste. Nunca vine pero me lo recomendaron varias veces.

A Levi le dio un poco de celos ese último comentario. Imaginarse a Eren con alguien más en un lugar así no era algo en lo que quería pensar. Eren pareció darse cuenta.

—Me alegra poder haber venido con vos.

Maldito pendejo chamuyero*.

Después de una breve inspección al lugar en general, Eren sorprendió a Levi por la espalda, con besos a su cuello.

—¿Querés que nos bañemos primero?

—E-está bien.

Se desvistieron mutuamente, robándose algún que otro beso. Eren podía ser muy sexy cuando quería. Aunque si Levi lo pensaba bien, Eren siempre era sexy.

El castaño llenó el jacuzzi y al cabo de unos momentos se llenó por completo. Dejó que Levi se metiera primero, siguiéndolo enseguida. Levi se quedó mirando la desnudez de Eren con hambre. El chico ya estaba al palo*, y de pronto sintió unas ganas tremendas de comerlo todo.

Eren se sorprendió cuando el más bajo ni le dio tiempo a sentarse en el jacuzzi que lo agarró de su cadera y lo atrajo hacia sí. No dudó en meterse la verga de Eren a la boca, robándole un jadeo inesperado al más joven.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Los sonidos de Eren le dieron pie al mayor para empezar un vaivén furioso con su boca. Pudo sentir cada vena bombear sangre por toda la extensión de carne. Estaba caliente y más engordado de lo usual. Levi no tardó en saborear las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal del chico, y fue como un veneno que lo volvió loco y adicto. Empezó a hacer ruidos él mismo; chupársela a Eren era en verdad riquísimo.

Eren le sobó el pelo azabache a Levi, alentándolo a que no pare, y éste siguió, acariciándole la verga con su lengua, chupando el glande con desenfreno. Eren estaba por volverse loco.

—Si seguís así voy a acabar- ¡Mmh!

—Acabame en la garganta.

Fue como si alguien (Levi, precisamente) tocase un botón de "acabar ahora" en Eren. Ni bien soltó esas sucias palabras, el chico se derramó por completo en su boca, llenándolo con su semen de tal manera que al más bajo se le escapó un poco por las comisuras.

Tragó lo que pudo. Eren prácticamente cayó de rodillas al agua, sosteniéndose del piso del jacuzzi con sus manos. Levi le había chupado hasta el alma.

—Mierda—dijo bajito. Levi se sintió orgulloso.

Después de un baño (en donde Eren se encargó de masturbar a Levi y prepararlo colándole los dedos hasta que acabase), se fueron a acostar desnudos. Estaban cansados, pero la calentura les ganó una vez más.

—Ponete en cuatro. Te quiero comer la cola—le dijo Eren con total soltura. Levi lo besó y obedeció, colocándose tal como le había indicado.

Por segunda vez esa mañana Eren le hizo ver las estrellas. Levi no sabía qué era mejor, si su lengua, o su verga.

El hotel les proveyó forros, y como se dieron cuenta de que eran de buena marca, los usaron. Eren se lo cogió en cuatro hasta que a Levi le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Desde atrás le susurraba cosas al oído. Halagos, más que nada, aunque alguna que otra palabrota se le escapaba cada tanto.

—Gritá todo lo que tengas que gritar, por eso estamos acá. Quiero escucharte, Levi.

Y Levi gritó y jadeó y gimió hasta acabar por segunda vez en el día. Y Eren no se quedó atrás.

Cansados, después de esa excepcional segunda ronda, se dispusieron a dormir. Levi, antes de cerrar sus ojos, se aseguró de que Farlan le haya respondido, y una vez eso chequeado, regresó a los brazos de Eren, quien lo llevó a sí permitiéndole descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Durmieron hasta pasado el mediodía, Levi siendo el primero en despertar. Se dio cuenta de que durante la mañana se habían movido hasta quedar en posición de chucharita, Eren detrás de él. Lo que lo despertó, precisamente, fue sentir la erección de Eren sobre su culo. El chico estaba dormido y babeando la almohada, pero su verga estaba bien despierta. Y Levi aprovechó, ya que él había empezado a excitarse también.

Eren habló dormido, murmurando el nombre del más bajo, entre sueños, tal vez. Levi agarró uno de los forros que posaba sobre el respaldo de la cama y se escupió la mano. Le puso el forro a Eren y mojó su entrada para después guiar la morena verga hasta que quedara adentro suyo. Con eso Eren se despertó.

—¿L-Levi?

Cogieron de costado, en cucharita como se encontraban, imposiblemente cerca el uno del otro, abrazándose y besándose como pudieran. Ninguno de los dos duró mucho, pero se sintieron bien como cualquiera de las otras veces. Tal vez no había sido el revolcón más sexy y preparado de todos, pero fue el más honesto, el más íntimo, el más doméstico.

Después de darse una ducha, esta vez por separado, se vistieron con calma. Levi se tiró en la cama mientras Eren servía algo de jugo y chocolates que había en el mini bar. Se puso a ver sus mensajes, entre ellos, dos de Farlan.

 _ **Podemos vernos hoy?**_

 _ **Avisame cuando te despiertes, no me gusta que estemosmpeleados.**_

Gruñó. No tenía ganas de ver a Farlan, y mucho menos de arreglarse con él. Reconciliarse por lo general implicaba tener sexo, y no sentía ganas de volver a hacerlo, ya estaba cansado, Eren lo había agotado.

 _ **Hoy no, estoy muerto. Si querés mañana cuando salgo del laburo nos vemos en la confitería a la que fuimos la última vez.**_

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Eren mientras le extendía una copa de jugo y un chocolate. Levi los recibió tirando su celular a la cama y asintió.

—Sí. Aunque me quedaría durmiendo hasta mañana—se rio.

—Faltan dos horas para que termine el turno. Si querés podemos acostarnos un rato más.

—Bueno.

—Che, por ahí me vas a sacar cagando pero, ¿podemos ir a comer algo después?

Levi se sorprendió. Suponía que Eren no sería la clase de idiota que después del sexo te pegaría una patada en el culo, pero no esperaba que quisiera seguir con él después de haber pasado todo el día juntos.

—Te invitaría a casa, pero hoy Sasha no labura y va a estar ahí con el novio. Capaz no querés.

—Está bien. Vayamos a comer. Pero dejame invitarte.

—¿Qué? No, yo te quiero invitar.

—Entonces no.

—Uf—se quejó—. Está bien, pero la próxima te invito yo.

—¿Va a haber próxima?—preguntó Levi de manera coqueta. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

—Obvio. ¿Te pensás que me voy a cansar de vos?—le contestó con una sonrisa depredadora mientras lo agarraba de la cintura y le acercaba su rostro al suyo—. Pensá de vuelta.

Se acostaron hasta la hora que les tocaba de tope. Una alarma junto con una voz programada fue lo que los despertó, anunciando que en diez minutos deberían abandonar la habitación.

Si bien no tenían otras ropas más que las camisas de la noche anterior, se quitaron éstas quedando en sus remeras negras.

Eren retiró su DNI y fueron en auto hasta una pizzería, del centro también. Eran las ocho cuando llegaron. Antes de bajar, se estuvieron besando en el auto por un rato. Eren hacía que Levi se sintiese como un adolescente. Le encantaba esa sensación.

Más tarde, después de una sencilla pero amena cena, Eren llevó a Levi hasta su casa. Tras asegurarse de que nadie estuviera viendo, el chico lo tomó al más bajo del rostro y le dio un memorable beso que logró dejarlo temblando.

—Buenas noches—le dijo Eren, todavía sosteniéndolo.

—Buenas noches. Gracias por hoy. Estuvo… La pasé muy bien.

El chico sonrió y dejó que el otro se marchase.

—Avisame cuando llegues.

—¿Cómo?, si no tengo tu número—preguntó Eren sonando algo burlón.

Levi se lo pasó y después de entrar a su casa, escuchó el auto ponerse en marcha e irse.

Cuando Levi se acostó, revisando su celular después de haberle respondido a Eren, descubrió que el pendejo se había estado sacando fotos por demás provocadoras el día anterior con su teléfono, y antes de disponerse a dormir, tuvo que saciar lo que dichas fotos le habían provocado: una tremenda erección.

Continuaron así por meses, viéndose a escondidas (aunque no eran muy discretos la mayor parte del tiempo). El coqueteo mutuo crecía, y todos en el boliche habían empezado a notar una cercanía entre el par, cosa que era raro, ya que Levi era conocido por ser bastante ortiva* con casi todos.

Había una persona que sabía. Lo había deducido por su cuenta, y con el tiempo Eren terminó por confirmárselo. Esa persona era Mikasa. Si bien sentía cierto rechazo hacia el enano, decidió mantenerse al margen. Quería mucho a Eren, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, optó por no meterse en su relación. Aunque claro eso no significaba que no le hubiera dado varios sermones a su amigo. Sermones a diario, en realidad.

—Te vas a terminar jodiendo vos solo.

—Cortala, Kas. No quiero hablar del tema—murmuró Eren mientras encendía un cigarrillo y caminaba a paso veloz hasta su auto. Eren no fumaba, pero lo que acababa de presenciar lo había hecho necesitar de una dosis de nicotina—. Además es el novio, no puedo esperar que lo ignore.

La noche había sido buena, Eren incluso tenía planeado irse con Levi a su casa ya que Sasha estaba en lo de su novio y tendrían la casa para ellos solos. Salieron juntos del boliche, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando Farlan apareció sin previo aviso a la salida, esperando a Levi en la vereda* con un chocolate enorme en su mano. Eren sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero tuvo que hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada ya que el rubio no paraba de mirarlo. Simplemente se saludaron como dos compañeros de trabajo y partieron por caminos separados.

Mikasa lo miraba con pena. Eren podía comportarse como el pendejo de mierda que era, pero lo adoraba.

—Eren—lo agarró del antebrazo—. Tenés que parar esto antes de que se vaya al carajo. Sé que sos medio masoquista, ¿pero tanto?

El chico se rio sin verdadera jocosidad.

—Ya se fue al carajo hace rato, Kas.

Esa mañana fueron con Mikasa hasta una confitería. Tuvieron que esperar un par de horas para que abriera, pero su amiga estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo y darle contención y consuelo. Odiaba verlo triste.

Eren recibió un mensaje de Levi a la media mañana en donde le decía que lamentaba lo ocurrido y que lo compensaría durante la semana. Eren lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar por qué le había tomado tanto tiempo escribirle. Se preguntó qué había estado haciendo en esas horas en el medio, y sintió asco de sólo imaginárselo.

 _No pasa nada_ , le contestó cortante y se echó a dormir.

En la semana, tal y como Levi le había prometido, lo llamó para acordar verse a eso de las seis, después de que ambos salieran del trabajo. Eren no dudó en aceptar. Las ganas de volver a tocarlo eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa.

Quedaron en ir a un hotel que nunca habían visitado. Se llamaba Torres del Lago y era espectacular, Levi se había encargado de buscarlo. Parecía un castillo.

Tuvieron una pequeña discusión por ver quién pagaba, pero Levi terminó ganándola y se escudó en que él lo había invitado por lo que él pagaría. A Eren no le quedó otra más que aceptar.

Entraron al cuarto sin prisa. Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y tendrían doce horas para aprovechar. Levi había notado que Eren no estaba eufórico como de costumbre, y entendía el porqué. De todos modos, lo que menos quería era hablar de Farlan en ese momento, así que se le acercó al chico una vez adentro de la habitación.

Eren estaba apoyando su celular y billetera en la lujosa mesa de luz cuando Levi lo abrazó desde atrás, robándole la atención por completo. El chico giró la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, ya que era él quien siempre tomaba la iniciativa.

Levi lo guio hasta la enorme cama en donde, antes de recostarlo, lo obligó a quitarse sus jeans, ya que ropa que estuvo en la calle nunca debía tocar sábanas.

Fue Eren quien se acostó primero, Levi poniéndose a su lado, permaneciendo sentado sólo en sus bóxers. Se agachó para darle un beso, todavía sin decir palabra. Eren parecía cansado y algo desanimado, aunque se notaba que estaba disfrutando del contacto, por lo que cerró sus ojos y se relajó, dejando que Levi hiciese lo que le diera la gana. Y eso hizo.

El beso se empezó a volver cada vez más obsceno, y los jadeos de Eren aparecieron en cuestión de segundos. Levi aprovechó ese momento de vulnerabilidad del más chico para quitarle la remera, aunque en el proceso se le quedó atascada, haciendo que el rostro de Eren quedase tapado. Fue ahí que Levi advirtió lo rojo que estaba el pecho del castaño, sin mencionar que su respiración se veía agitada. Le ganó la tentación y atacó su cuello, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con ganas. Eren, a todo esto, seguía con el rostro cubierto.

Levi siguió probando esa morena y caliente piel con su lengua, arrastrándola hasta los pectorales de Eren. Con cada movimiento del mayor, el pecho del castaño subía cada vez más fuerte. Los pequeños pezones color caramelo estaban invitándolo a probarlos, así que fue hasta uno para chuparlo como si se tratase de la golosina más rica. Eren largó un gemido fuerte que excitó sobremanera al más bajo, dándole pie para seguir. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver al chico en un estado tan sumiso, y poder por fin presenciar eso lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, haciendo que su erección empezase a incomodar por estar atrapada en sus bóxers. Eren no estaba en mejor situación, ya que con su mano intentó agarrarse ciegamente la entrepierna. Y de pronto, mirando la escena, Levi tuvo una idea.

Le quitó la bandana negra y roja que Eren siempre llevaba en su muñeca. El chico se lo permitió sin cuestionarlo. Levi estuvo muy agradecido por ello.

Tomó ambas muñecas de Eren arrimándolas hasta el borde de la cama, donde había unos barrotes que le permitieron atarlo de manos con el pañuelo. Después de eso, Levi le corrió la remera a Eren, pero sólo lo suficiente como para que pudiera respirar por la boca, sus ojos permaneciendo aún cubiertos.

Continuó bajando hasta pasar por cada tatuaje de su torso y tener en su cara la hermosa entrepierna de Eren, todavía tapada por la ofensiva ropa interior. Se la quitó prácticamente a los tirones, dejando expuesta esa verga que tantas veces lo había hecho ver las estrellas. La chupó con hambre, desde el glande hasta la base, ida y vuelta varias veces, hasta que la cantidad de saliva desbordó la boca del mayor, logrando que chorreasen hilos de fluidos por las bolas de Eren mientras las acariciaba, hasta su ano. Los ruidos de sorbidos era tan sucios que Levi se preguntó en qué momento se había convertido en un pervertido. Y el castaño estaba que no daba más. Gemía el nombre del mayor como poseso, encorvándose y temblando ante tanta estimulación.

Levi no paraba de masajear las bolas del chico, y mientras más saliva las lubricaba, más fácil le resultaba mover su mano. Hasta que, sin querer, debido a que todo estaba muy resbaloso, Levi penetró con la punta de uno de sus dedos el ano de Eren.

Ahora, Levi había escuchado todo tipo de ruidos provenir del más alto: desde gruñidos, hasta palabrotas y jadeos, pero el gemido que largó debido a ese dedo intruso, fue el sonido más sexy de todos. Tanto, que casi lo hace acabar de sólo oírlo.

Si alguna vez pensó que eso le molestaría a Eren, descartó esa idea al instante.

—Seguí. ¡Seguí, Levi!

Y si necesitaba alguna confirmación, esa era más que suficiente.

Volvió a meterle el dedo, esta vez con cuidado, despacio. Eren parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y Levi nunca había estado tan enamorado de una situación como con esta. El vaivén se volvió apresurado en cuestión de segundos. Y Eren pidiéndole que vaya más rápido era un estimulante voraz.

No pudiendo aguantar mucho más, y viendo que Eren disfrutaba de ser dominado de esa manera, Levi se levantó para poder agarrar un forro y algo de lubricante que había traído él. Se lo puso despacio, disfrutando la fricción de su mano y anticipando que dentro del chico se sentiría mucho mejor.

Le coló los dedos a Eren un poco más con algo de lubricante, sólo para estar seguro de que no iba a lastimarlo. No sabía que el pendejo era versátil, y agradeció a cualquier dios que lo estuviera oyendo por descubrirlo accidentalmente.

Le quitó la molesta remera del rostro para poder verle bien la cara, y con lo que se encontró lo dejo _mal_.

El chico tenía esos enormes ojazos vidriosos y entrecerrados. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, y sus mejillas y cuello estaban prácticamente al rojo vivo. Levi nunca había visto una imagen más hermosa. Tuvo que morder sus propios labios para evitar decir las guarangadas* que quería escupir.

Se agachó para darle un beso, quería comérselo entero. Mientras lo distraía con su lengua, con una mano lo tomaba de la cadera y con la otra se guiaba a sí mismo hacia su entrada. Le palpitaba la verga a más no poder, necesitaba urgentemente estar adentro de Eren y sacudirle los sesos.

Poder verle los gestos cara a cara mientras lo entraba poco a poco era impagable. Eren era una mierdita seductora de cualquier modo.

—Qué bueno que estás, pendejo. Mirá cómo me ponés.

El chico sólo alcanzó a gemir, sintiendo la endurecida verga de Levi que rápidamente aumentaba el ritmo de sus arremetidas. Sus cuerpos estaban muy calientes, la sensación de hacerse uno de esa manera lograba excitarlos todavía más.

—Me encanta cuando me cogés, pero poder verte esa cara de pasiva mientras te la meto, me pone loco.

El mayor continuó diciéndole groserías sin aminorar sus movimientos, y si bien podía haber seguido así hasta el final, las ganas de que Eren lo tocase hicieron que le quitara la bandana de sus muñecas, dejándolo libre.

Después de que el chico se deshiciese por completo de su remera, abrazó a Levi clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Más tarde el más bajo resolvería cómo cubrir las marcas.

—Dejame acostarme—le dijo entre jadeos, sin salir de él. Eren obedeció.

El chico terminó sentado a horcajadas del más bajo, y no demoró en comenzar a moverse, cabalgándolo como si esa se tratase de su última vez juntos.

El mayor tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo por unos momentos, sino la imagen iba a ser demasiado para él y no iba a durar mucho más. Y definitivamente no iba a ser el primero en acabar. Quería ver a Eren alcanzar su orgasmo primero.

Pero también quería verlo en el proceso, por eso volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando el vulgar show que el chico le estaba dando sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Eso iba a ser material de masturbación para más tarde.

Eren estaba lleno de sudor, y su cuello y rostro se veían rojos. Brincaba sobre la verga de Levi sin reparo, acompañando el sucio meneo con gemidos y jadeos de placer. Después el mayor lo vio llevar una de esas lindas manos a su propia entrepierna, para comenzar a masturbarse a gran velocidad. Observó los músculos del moreno abdomen tensarse, y al cabo de unos segundos, sintió cómo el líquido caliente que largaba Eren bañaba su pálido pecho en compañía de un grito ahogado.

Para Levi fue mucho, y lo siguió al instante, llenando el forro por completo, e imaginando que era adentro de Eren que acababa.

Un viernes llegaron juntos, aunque sobre la hora, cosa que Levi no hacía jamás. Eren había ido a buscar a Levi su trabajo y fueron directo a merendar para después hacer tiempo antes de entrar al boliche. Porque ya no sólo se veían para coger. A veces pasaban la tarde mirando series en Netflix, o iban a comer afuera.

Rico y Petra, que estaban en la barra de Eren y Levi conversando, los miraron sorprendidas.

—Qué raro que llegues a esta hora, Lee—le recriminó su amiga con cara de sospecha. Si bien no sabía el rollo que había entre esos dos, una idea se estaba haciendo.

—Pasa que nos encontramos y Levi me contó que quería tatuarse, y terminamos viendo diseños para ver qué le hago—se metió Eren.

—¿Vos tatuarte? ¿Y vos lo vas a tatuar?

Tanto Levi como Eren asintieron haciéndose los boludos. Dejaron sus abrigos en un recoveco de la barra y se dispusieron a acomodar. Petra tenía otros planes.

—¿Podés venir un segundo?—le preguntó a su amigo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

Levi la siguió hasta que terminaron en un pario que tenía el boliche.

—¿Me vas a decir qué está pasando? Porque sé que _algo_ está pasando.

—Nada. Nos llevamos bien. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

Petra sólo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró aburrida.

—OK, sé que no es lo más común que me lleve así con alguien, pero Eren me cae muy bien. Y si es por lo del tatuaje… hace rato que me quiero hacer uno, y como me comentó que tatúa, no me pareció mala idea hacérmelo con él.

—Levi, podrás verme la cara de tonta pero no lo soy. Entiendo que te lleves bien con Eren porque el pibe es un amor, pero vos sos _muy_ especial para tratar con otra gente, y nadie nunca logró llevarse tan bien con vos así tan rápido. Y, además, está el detalle que sé que se gustan.

—No sé qué querés que te diga. ¿Tan difícil es creer que somos amigos?

La chica suspiró. Era inútil hacerlo confesar.

—Sólo dejame decirte una cosa: si estás en algo con Eren, decíselo a Farlan antes de que se entere de otra manera. Y si de verdad son solamente amigos… bueno, entonces te pido perdón por desconfiar.

—Dejá de hacerte la cabeza. Y sí, si llego a estar en algo con Eren, voy a decírselo a Farlan. Pero no es el caso, así que no te preocupes, ¿OK?

La conversación terminó ahí. Ambos entraron y se fueron a sus respectivas barras.

Rico no paró de mirarlos en toda la noche, y tampoco se limitó a hacer comentarios del tipo "Eren, parecés su novio" cada vez que algún cliente le tiraba onda* a Levi y el castaño lo celaba sin sutileza alguna. De todos modos a ninguno le importó lo que los demás sospechasen o dijeran. Es más, en un momento de la noche, Eren tomó a Levi de la mano y se pusieron a bailar salda dentro de la barra. Lo extraño no fue que Levi se dejó, sino que por sus risas pareció haberlo disfrutado mucho.

—¿Te venís conmigo hoy entonces? Entro a las ocho pero te podés quedar hasta que llegue.

—Está bien. Te caliento la cama—le respondió Levi entre risas.

Esa mañana se fueron juntos e hicieron como planearon. Eren se duchó y se fue a trabajar, mientras que Levi se acostó en la cama de Eren a dormir hasta que el chico llegase más tarde.

Sasha era la otra persona que sabía de su relación, aunque a medias, ya que no estaba enterada de que Levi tenía novio. Prefirieron no contarle esa parte para evitar momentos incómodos.

Cuando Eren llegó a eso del mediodía, Levi lo estaba esperando con el almuerzo hecho. No era la gran cosa: pastas con boloñesa, pero a Eren le encantó.

Comieron y después se recostaron. Habían decidido pasar el día juntos e ir directo al boliche a la noche. Eren se durmió algunas horas, despertando recién a las ocho. Levi estaba a su lado leyendo un libro de cuentos de Chuck Palahniuk que le había regalado su tío hacía algún tiempo. Sí que el viejo tenía inclinaciones retorcidas. El novelista escribía en efecto de manera increíble, pero era demasiado morboso y explícito para su gusto.

Eren lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad con un beso a su mejilla, y eso fue todo lo que Levi necesitó para largar el libro y abrazar al chico.

Se quedaron así por un rato, abrazándose y robándose algún que otro beso. Hasta que Eren se despabiló por completo y habló.

—Levi.

—¿Mh?

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. Levi notó que se trataba de algo que le daba incomodidad a Eren, así que lo alentó a hablar corriéndole unos mechones de flequillo y acariciándole la frente.

—Tenemos que hablar. No puedo quedarme callado más tiempo.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué pensás de nosotros?

Levi no contestó, sólo se lo quedó mirando como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—Porque a mí me encanta estar con vos, pero me da por las bolas tener que andar escondiéndome.

—¿Qué me querés decir?—preguntó Levi anticipando un dolor estomacal inevitable.

—Que quiero que estemos juntos. O sea, así, pero formalizando. Quisiera poder abrazarte en público. Quiero que seamos novios.

Levi no se esperaba eso. O sí y tan sólo se estaba haciendo el tonto, ya que había notado la forma en que Eren se lo quedaba mirando, y todos los gestos y atenciones que tenía para con él eran demasiado románticos como para no significar nada.

—Eren, no podemos. Yo-

—No, no _podemos_ no. En todo caso _vos_ no podés, o no querés. Yo puedo y quiero.

—OK, está bien. _Yo_ no puedo. No puedo dejar a Farlan así como así. Tenés que entender, no es fácil.

—¿Y pensás seguir estando a escondidas para siempre? ¿No querés estar conmigo sin andar pendiente de si se entera o no alguien?

—No es eso. Sí que quiero, sino no estaría acá con vos, Eren. Es sólo que no puedo dejar a Farlan. Hace años estamos juntos y no voy a terminar con él sólo para…

…

—¿"Sólo para"? ¿Sólo para dejarlo por mí? ¿El boludo de turno que te coge en secreto?

—Eren, no seas así. Vos sabías desde el principio cómo eran las cosas.

—No, no sabía. Si hubiera sabido que no tenías pensado dejar a Farlan no te hubiera dicho nada nunca. ¿Vos te pensás que yo estaba dispuesto a arruinar una pareja sólo para poder garchar con vos?

—Si fuese fácil sabría qué hacer. Nunca me sentí tan confundido en mi vida, Eren. Por favor, entendeme.

El chico asintió y se levantó de la cama. Estaba serio pero no parecía enojado.

—Está bien, no importa—le dijo para después verlo yéndose de la habitación.

Levi suspiró. _Sí_ importaba, y también se moría por estar con Eren sin andar escondiéndose, pero Farlan no se merecía eso. Y la verdad es que tampoco quería dejar a su novio de tanto tiempo. No sabía si era por amor o por costumbre, tal vez ambas cosas, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Farlan.

Al cabo de media hora Eren volvió. Estaba desnudo y mojado, tenía solamente una toalla que cubría sus genitales. Levi había retomado su libro, y aunque intentó seguir leyendo, el pendejo lo distrajo por completo cuando se quitó esa molesta tela de la cintura, exponiendo su hermoso y redondo culo.

Levi quería levantarse e ir hasta donde Eren para agarrarlo y besarlo y tal vez chupársela a modo de ofrenda por la discusión de hacía momentos, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba de humor. Así que se limitó a observar cómo se vestía.

—Si querés bañarte el agua sigue caliente—le dijo de mala gana mientras abría Facebook en su computadora. Levi se levantó y fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha.

Intentó seducir a Eren, tal como él había hecho hacía momentos, pero no hubo caso. Si bien entró de igual modo, con una simple toalla cubriéndolo, el chico lo ignoró por completo, prestándole atención a la pantalla que tenía en frente. Estaba viendo tatuajes en una página.

Levi se dio cuenta de que sus intentos serían inútiles así que desistió y se puso su ropa.

Hicieron tiempo hasta que dieron las diez, y Eren le preguntó si quería ir saliendo para llegar temprano.

Emprendieron viaje y grande fue la sorpresa para Levi cuando, después de parar en la esquina del boliche, Eren le dijo:

—Mientras voy a estacionar entrá. Así no se imaginan cosas raras.

El mayor sabía que Eren estaba enojado, y aunque tenía ganas de contestarle, prefirió evitar cualquier tipo de discusión. Así que bajó del auto y fue directo al boliche.

Eren se tomó su dulce tiempo, y recién media hora después llego, cuando pasaban cinco minutos de las once.

Sin hablar terminó de acomodar lo que faltaba, aunque Levi había hecho casi todo. Ni bien dejaron las cosas ya listas, Eren se fue hasta la barra en donde estaba Mikasa. Levi no le dijo nada, pero cada tanto lo miraba de reojo, notando cómo se reía con su amiga. Pendejo inmaduro.

El servicio esa noche fue una mierda. Ninguno se hablaba, y cada vez que había poco movimiento, ni se miraban. Rico era la que cada tanto decía algo, y eso que no era muy habladora tampoco.

Cuando Levi pensó que Eren no podía sorprenderlo más, éste se le acercó ya habiendo hecho el cierre y le ofreció llevarlo hasta su casa. Levi le dijo que no era necesario, pero el chico insistió. El viaje fue por demás incómodo. Había música de fondo, pero el ambiente pesado se notaba igual.

—Gracias por traerme.

—De nada—contestó Eren con una sonrisa que a Levi le pareció un tanto extraña.

—Bueno, chau—dijo acercando su rostro al de Eren para poder darle un beso, como siempre hacían al despedirse. Pero cuando fue hasta la boca del más chico, éste corrió la cara, dando como resultado un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Chau, Levi.

Levi se bajó y entró a su casa sintiéndose como la misma mierda. Le dolía el estómago y la cabeza, y lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía sueño. Le mandó al rato un mensaje a Farlan avisándole que había llegado bien y se puso a mirar películas de terror en Netflix para distraerse.

Los días pasaron y no tuvo señales de Eren. Fue hasta su Instagram y vio que había subido algunas fotos de tatuajes que había estado haciendo, pero nada más. De todos modos apenas sí usaba las redes sociales.

Esperó hasta el jueves para ver si Eren le hablaba pero nada. Decidió ser el maduro de los dos y le escribió él.

 _ **Hola, cómo estás?**_

Después de varias horas vio que las dos tildes se pusieron azules, pero, aun así, no hubo respuesta. Eren apareció como conectado por un rato más, pero después volvió a desaparecer y Levi tiró su celular a la mierda. Entendía que el pendejo estaba molesto, pero podía responderle al menos.

Al día siguiente, todavía sin saber nada de Eren, fue hasta Cave. Llegó temprano como siempre y se puso a acomodar la barra. A las once menos diez se le acercó Petra y lo saludó, Levi le devolvió el saludo. Iba a preguntarle cómo había sido su semana cuando notó que su amiga guardaba su cartera en esa barra. Arqueó una ceja y Petra advirtió el gesto.

—Si esperabas a Eren, lamento informarte que volvió a su barra.

—¿Volvió a su barra?

—Sí. Recién que saludé a Ouluo me dijo que vuelva a ésta, que Eren iba a estar de vuelta con Mikasa.

Levi asintió. Se hizo el boludo. _Tenía_ que. Si se mostraba afectado, Petra se daría cuenta de que algo raro andaba pasando.

Al rato lo vio llegar y le pareció ya demasiado orgullo que ni se acercase a saludarlo. No iba a humillarse e ir él hasta donde Eren, así que procedió a ignorarlo también.

Petra se dio cuenta.

—¿No me vas a contar qué pasó?

—No.

—Así que pasó algo.

—Petra, no estoy de humor y lo que menos necesito es que me pregunten cosas que no me interesan responder. ¿Podemos trabajar sin sacar el tema?

Y eso hicieron. Si tuvo algo de positivo el que Eren se fuese de ahí, fue que recuperó tiempo con su amiga. La pasó bien, tonteando y riéndose de algunos clientes muy particulares.

A la salida Levi lo buscó a Eren. Si bien estaba molesto por la actitud del chico, quería, mínimo, una explicación. Así que fue a buscarla.

—Eren—lo llamó. Ya estaba por irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Levi decir su nombre—. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Eren se acercó sin decirle nada. Levi se estaba fastidiando más y más. El hijo de puta actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Por qué volviste a la otra barra?

—Porque extrañaba trabajar ahí. Además me siento más cómodo.

—No te creo.

—Bueno, no me creas. Mirá, me tengo que ir, me están esperando.

Levi lo miró confuso. ¿Lo estaban esperando? Fue entonces que vio a Eren intercambiar miradas con una chica que estaba más adelantada a ellos, y ésta le sonrió enormemente al castaño. Era una rubia muy linda, bajita y menuda, y tenía un escote que dejaba ver un impresionante par de tetas.

—¿Te vas con esa piba?

Sonaba despechado, sí, pero el monstruo de los celos lo había atacado por sorpresa.

—Eh, sí.

Y eso lo hizo actuar por impulso.

—OK. Andá a cogerte a esa flaca. Pero si hubo alguna chance de que deje a Farlan por vos, después de esto te podés ir olvidando.

Después de soltar eso con todo el veneno que pudo largar, amagó a irse, pero para su sorpresa, Eren lo agarró del antebrazo.

—¿Y te tengo que creer?

—Hacé lo que quieras. Ahora soltame. Y andá, que Miss Cara de Petera* 2017 te está esperando.

Pero Eren no lo soltó. Y se rio un poco, también.

—Miss Cara de Petera se llama Christa. Y es mi media hermana. Vino con sus amigas a bailar y me ofrecí a llevarlas a su casa para que no se vayan en remís, ya que les sale una fortuna.

Levi recordó el nombre de Christa. Eren se lo había mencionado en una ocasión. Recordaba también que se trataba de su media hermana menor y que no tenían mucho vínculo porque vivían lejos, aunque no se llevaban mal. Y se sintió el estúpido más grande del planeta.

—D-disculpame.

—Mirá, de verdad tengo que irme. Pero por lo menos sé que _algo_ te importo. Igual, Levi—le dijo volviendo a poner la misma cara llena de indiferencia—, no pretendas que espere mucho a que te decidas. No tengo _tanta_ paciencia.

El mayor se fue sintiendo sus mejillas algo calientes. Eso había sido muy estúpido de su parte, y, para colmo, había gente que vio el intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Qué papelón*.

Durante la semana siguiente esperó al menos un mensaje de Eren, pero no recibió nada de nada. Cuando llegó el viernes, estando los dos en el boliche, tampoco hubo ningún tipo de contacto. Eren parecía estar ignorándolo a propósito, como si se tratase de un castigo por no dejar a Farlan. Incluso, si podía evitar saludarlo, lo hacía. A Levi le estaba empezando a molestar ese jueguito.

Pasó la noche y no cruzaron palabras. Cuando llegó el sábado, Levi fue preparado para encontrarse con lo mismo. Sabía que si quería estar con Eren, o que éste le dirigiera la palabra, tenía que cortar con su novio. El tema es que no sabía qué hacer. O cómo hacerlo.

Eren era espectacular. No sólo por su cuerpazo, ni por esos hoyuelos divinos que se le marcaban cada vez que sonreía, ni por esos ojos que dejaban a uno preguntándose si al reflejarle la luz se le hacían dorados, o sólo eran ilusiones ópticas. No, había más. Eren era espectacular porque al estar a su lado se le erizaban los vellos. Porque bastaba con un toque de sus dedos para dejarlo temblando. Porque en su voz había una dulzura especial para él, que no tenía con nadie más. _Quería_ a Eren. No sólo le gustaba, Levi había caído profundamente por el chico. Con decir que habían dejado de usar protección a la hora de tener sexo…

Y Farlan… Farlan era su novio. Farlan era un muy buen tipo. Era atento, lindo, gentil, y habían compartido muchas cosas. Pero no era Eren. No tenían esa química que a Levi le volaba la cabeza como un tornado. Es como que… faltaba algo en su relación. Algo que el castaño sí tenía para darle.

—Che, Lee.

—¿Eh?

—Te pregunté si podías ir a buscar más champagne. Nos queda una sola botella.

—Ah, sí. Disculpá, ya voy.

Petra lo miró preocupada. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto y actuar más, sino empezaría a afectarle en su vida diaria.

Fue hasta el depósito para buscar dos cajas más de champagne, pasando por delante de la barra en donde se encontraba Eren. Cuando pasó de vuelta para volver hasta su lugar, tuvo que detenerse para ver bien la escena.

El pendejo de mierda estaba coqueteando con una rubia. No llegaba a oír de qué estaban hablando, pero sí vio cómo Eren le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, sacándole una risita a la chica.

No quiso mirar más, así que, rápido, como si se estuviera cagando encima, volvió a su barra.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Petra.

—Sí. Bien.

Petra, gracias a una especie de sexto sentido suyo, miró a la barra de Eren y Mikasa, topándose con la escena del castaño hablando cerca de una chica que estaba vestida de manera muy provocadora. Lo que le llamó atención no fue eso, sino que Eren estuviera pendiente de la mirada de Levi, como si todo eso se tratase de un show para él. Y ahí lo supo. Confirmó que su amigo se había peleado con Eren porque, seguramente, _algo_ había pasado entre ellos.

Esos desagradables espectáculos se hicieron frecuentes a medida que transcurrían las noches. Eren había empezado a pasarse de lindo con cualquiera que se le acercara. Más que nada con chicas.

Levi sentía asco y bronca, y celos, y envidia. Y lo que más le jodía de todo eso, era el hecho de que no podía decir ni mu dada la situación en la que estaba metido. Para colmo, Eren nunca más volvió a mandarle un puto mensaje.

Era tanta la furia que tenía Levi, que un viernes, después de presenciar una escena en donde Eren le daba un pico a una chica, se animó a jugar con fuego él también. Le mandó un mensaje a Farlan preguntándole si podía ir al boliche hasta que se hiciera la hora de salida.

 _ **Te extraño. Avisame cuando estés en la puerta que te hago pasar así no pagás entrada.**_

Sabía que estaba siendo muy injusto con Farlan al usarlo así, pero en ese momento sólo quería que Eren se retorciera de celos como lo estaba haciendo él por dentro.

El mensaje de Farlan avisándole que estaba afuera no tardó en llegar, y Levi se aseguró de que el pendejo mirase bien la escena. Pasó por delante de su barra y vio que el susodicho estaba preparando un trago. Eren lo miró con una cara rara, ya que Levi se veía casi… ¿desafiante? Cuando volvió, con una sonrisa socarrona, no lo hizo solo. Tenía a Farlan atrás suyo, y le estaba dando la mano.

Desde la periférica, Levi vio cómo al castaño se le caía una botella al piso, e, ignorando aquello, se quedó mirándolos a los dos.

Eren= 0

Levi= +10

Esa noche se la pasó coqueteando con Farlan, abrazándolo desde la barra y robándole besos cada tanto. Petra se veía un poco incómoda, ya que conocía a Levi y ese _definitivamente_ no era su amigo de siempre.

Cuando terminó el servicio, Levi no dudó en apurarse y salir del boliche lo más rápido posible. Quería que Eren viese que se iban juntos con su novio y, probablemente, a coger. Aunque esa mañana, una vez en la casa de Farlan, no sólo no cogieron, sino que Levi se la pasó en el baño, sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado de sus infantiles actos.

El sábado iba a determinar todo. O no, y si nada pasaba, Levi tenía decidido hacer como que Eren no existía de ahí en más.

Llegó a Cave a las diez y media, pensando que sería el único. Sin contar a los dueños y a Ouluo, claro. Cuando estaba por entrar a su barra, Eren apareció desde el patio, agarrándole la mano y arrastrándolo hacia afuera.

Sin responder los balbuceos de Levi, lo llevó hasta una oficina que quedaba cruzando el patio. El lugar estaba abandonado y era chico. Nadie iba ahí ya.

—¿Qué es eso de hacerse el otro*? No pensé que ibas a caer tan bajo como para desfilar con tu novio adelante mío.

—Vos no podés hablar mucho—le recriminó el más bajo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Eren—. Te la pasás haciéndote el lindo con las putas esas que se te regalan.

Levi estaba desencajado. Se le estaban empezando a marcar las venas en su pálido cuello.

— _Eso_ quería escuchar—fue lo único que dijo Eren antes de que lo agarrase de la cara para comerle la boca.

Levi intentó darle batalla al principio, hasta que se dejó llevar y comenzó a devolverle el beso con desesperación.

No se había dado cuenta de la falta que le había hecho el chico en todo ese tiempo. Habían pasado semanas de no tocarse, de no _hablarse_ , y se estaba por volver loco si no cedía de una vez. Así que se entregó por completo.

La única luz que alumbraba la oficina era la del patio. Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero Eren se las ingenió para quitarse su camisa y apoyarla sobre un viejo escritorio, para después sacarle entre varias maniobras los pantalones a Levi y sentarlo sobre la prenda.

Usando sólo su saliva Eren lubricó su verga y el ano del mayor, no había tiempo ni ganas para buscar preservativos.

Entre manotazos, mordidas y arañazos, ambos terminaron unidos, convulsionando sobre el escritorio. Agitado y jadeando, y todavía adentro de Levi, Eren habló.

—No soporto verte con otro. Aunque ese otro sea tu novio.

El mayor tragó saliva y buscó aliento para responderle.

—¿Qué querés que haga?

—Quiero que lo dejes. Que te quedes conmigo—susurró en su oreja mientras lo penetraba un poco más, aun habiendo perdido su erección debido al reciente orgasmo.

—N-no puedo, Eren—murmuró Levi al borde del llanto. Aunque, no iba a llorar, no delante de Eren—. Amo a Farlan. No puedo hacerle esto. No puedo seguir haciéndole esto.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo amás? Apuesto lo que sea que a él no le hacés esas escenas de celos que a mí sí me hacés. Hasta me animo a decir que si lo vieras ligando con alguien más, te alegrarías porque significaría poder sacártelo de encima. Pero sos muy cobarde como para dejarlo vos.

Levi no contestó. ¿Habría algo de verdad en lo que el chico estaba diciéndole?

—Si no lo dejás, lo nuestro se termina, Levi. Y voy a poder estar con quien quiera.

Con eso, el mayor lo miró cabreado y lo empujó, haciendo que Eren salga de él. Sin limpiarse se puso su bóxer y su jean a los apurones.

—Hacé lo que quieras—soltó con rabia antes de voltear para irse, pero, de nuevo, Eren lo agarró de la cintura.

—Lo que quiero es estar con vos. Solamente con vos. Pero si seguís con Farlan, voy a estar con todas las putas que se me dé la gana.

A Levi se le retorció el estómago de sólo imaginarse a Eren con otra persona. Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, pero de todos modos salió enojado de la vieja oficina.

Esa noche trabajó _mal_. De mal humor, decaído, y haciéndose la cabeza*.

Durante la semana no pasó nada nuevo con respecto a Eren, y Levi se vio más de lo usual con Farlan. Pensó que tal vez distanciarse del castaño ayudaría a que la relación con su novio fuese la de antes. Pero no fue así. Sólo hizo que pensara más y más en el chico.

Cuando le tocó nuevamente ir al boliche, fue con la idea de hablar con Eren frente a frente. Necesitaban una de esas charlas en donde se aclaraban dudas y demás. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, pasadas las once y media, no vio rastros de él.

—¿Te pasa algo?—le preguntó Petra anticipando la respuesta de su amigo—. Parecés preocupado.

—No. Nada. Sólo… Nada.

—Si buscás a Eren, hoy no vino. Bah, a partir de hoy no viene más. Por eso está el pibe ese nuevo ocupando su lugar.

—¿Q-qué?

—Mikasa me comentó que Eren pidió irse. No me dijo por qué, sólo que no quería venir más.

La cara de Levi se transformó. Hizo lo posible para no verse afectado ante la noticia, pero no pudo.

—¿Me vas a contar de una buena vez qué pasó entre ustedes? Sabés que no le voy a decir nada a nadie.

Levi suspiró. Esa noche, antes de que el boliche abriera sus puertas, le contó todo a su amiga. Petra no se veía sorprendida ya que venía sospechando desde hacía rato, pero de todos modos le costó creer que Levi fuese capaz de engañar así a Farlan. No era propio de él.

—¿Qué pensás hacer?

—N-no sé. Estuve pensando mucho, y prefiero hablar con Eren antes de decidir cualquier cosa.

—Es lo que deberías haber hecho desde un principio. Igual, Levi, si querés mi opinión, yo creo que deberías contarle a Farlan más que nada, sin importar qué decidas. La cagada ya te la mandaste, lo menos que podés hacer es ser honesto.

—Ya lo sé. Lo voy a hacer. Sólo… necesito algo de tiempo.

El domingo al mediodía Levi decidió que había esperado lo suficiente, y que si no hacía algo ya, perdería no sólo a Farlan, sino a Eren también. Así que le mandó un mensaje al chico, con la esperanza de esta vez obtener una respuesta.

 _ **Podemos vernos? Necesito que hablemos. De nosotros.**_

Levi presionó el botón de enviar y se recostó en su cama, imaginando que había una gran chance de que Eren lo ignorase. Pero ni bien entrecerró sus ojos, una notificación de mensaje lo alertó.

 _ **Cuándo y dónde ?**_

 _ **Mañana te parece? Cuando salgo del laburo a eso de las 19?**_

 _ **Salgo a las ocho del trabajo mañana. Me cambaron los horarios por esta semana.**_

 _ **Bueno, te paso a buscar a las ocho.**_

 _ **Está bien.**_

Levi hizo sus ansias a un lado por el resto del día. Sobre todo cuando, a la tarde, su novio fue para visitarlo. El plan inicial era que Farlan pasara la noche ahí, pero después de que Levi saliera de darse un baño, el rubio le dijo que prefería ir a su casa porque al día siguiente tenía que hacer cosas desde temprano. A Levi le sonó raro, pero le restó importancia.

El lunes llegó, y con él el ansiado encuentro.

Levi esperó hasta las ocho y diez en la puerta del Pago Fácil* en donde Eren trabajaba. Cuando salió, éste lucía cansado, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo de lo mejor.

—Hola.

—Hola—respondió Levi sin saber bien qué hacer. Quería darle un beso, pero no iba a forzar al chico, de todos modos se le acercó para abrazarlo. Abrazo que Eren le devolvió hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del más bajo y dejándola ahí por unos segundos—. ¿Querés que comamos algo por acá, o preferís venir a mi casa?

—¿A tu casa?

Levi nunca lo había llevado a Eren allí. Decía que temía que Farlan fuese de sorpresa y se encontrase con una escena entre ellos dos.

—Sí. Así hablamos más tranquilos. Podemos pedir algo para comer después.

—Está bien—le contestó. Estaba sorprendido ante la propuesta, pero no pensaba desperdiciarla—. Vamos que tengo el auto a la vuelta.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse a la mesa. La comida podía esperar.

—Tu casa es linda.

—Gracias.

Estaban haciendo tiempo. O perdiendo el tiempo, mejor dicho. Levi se levantó para servir algo de beber y mientras se entretenía con eso, empezó.

—Eren. Estuve pensando mucho esta semana. Mirá, no te voy a mentir, no me es fácil imaginarme sin Farlan. Estuvimos juntos muchos años y, aunque no me pasen las mismas cosas que antes con él, no voy a dejar de quererlo de un día para el otro.

Eren asintió después de recibir el vaso de agua de Levi. Tal vez nunca había estado en pareja, pero no era tan idiota. Sabía que los sentimientos de las personas duraban a pesar de todo, y lo único que tal vez ayudaba a olvidarlos, era el tiempo.

—Pero… quiero estar con vos. Este tiempo que no nos vimos me hiciste falta. Es horrible estar con quien es tu pareja y no parar de pensar en otra persona. Eso me pasó, y no aguanto más.

—O sea que…

—Voy a hablar con él. Le voy a contar lo de nosotros, lo que hice. Independientemente de cómo se lo tome, voy a quedarme con vos.

La sombría cara del castaño se empezó a transformar en una llena de luz. Una sonrisa reemplazó su gesto preocupado, y esos hoyuelos se hicieron visibles otra vez. Cómo los había extrañado Levi.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Sólo… dame tiempo. Ya me decidí, pero necesito juntar coraje.

—¿Querés que vaya con vos?

—¿Qué sos? ¿Un kamikaze? No, Eren. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo. Además, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Farlan. Nunca le di motivos para celarme, así que no tengo ni idea con qué me vaya a encontrar.

—Está bien, entiendo, pero quiero estar cerca por si la cosa se pone fea. Si llega a ponerse violento-

—Estamos hablando de Farlan. No es así. Nunca lo vi matar una mosca. No te preocupes.

La charla terminó ahí. Pidieron comida china y se pusieron a ver Punisher en Netflix. Después de comer, se acostaron. Levi insistió en que pasara la noche con él, y Eren aceptó encantado. Tal vez _, tal vez_ , tuvieron sexo de reconciliación. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, a los dos se les escapó un par de "Te amo".

Durante los siguientes días se siguieron viendo. Más que nada en la casa de Eren, en donde volvieron a matarse entre las sábanas como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. El sábado, después de cenar con el castaño, éste se ofreció a llevarlo al boliche. Si bien no trabaja más ahí, entró de todos modos para saludar a algunos de sus amigos. Al rato se fue, recordándole a Levi que iba a ir a buscarlo a la salida.

—Mandame un mensaje cuando estés afuera así me acerco hasta la esquina, sino voy a tener que ir a estacionar y vamos a tener que caminar al pedo.

—Dale.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, aunque se morían por comerse la boca. Pero había gente viéndolos, no podían. No aún, al menos.

Esa noche Levi sintió como si tenía un peso menos encima. Le había comentado a Petra que la semana siguiente citaría a Farlan en algún lugar para esclarecer su situación con Eren y poder por fin estar con el chico. Su amiga no aprobaba aquello, pero si el enano estaba feliz con esa decisión, ¿qué iba a hacer? Por lo menos había tenido la decencia de confesarle todo a Farlan. Aunque fuese ya un poco tarde.

A las seis y cinco Levi le mandó un mensaje a Eren diciéndole que se había liberado, y éste le respondió que ya podía ir a la esquina, que lo estaba esperando. Levi fue y ni bien se subió al auto, se acercó para besarlo. Eren le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, pero unos golpes a su ventanilla los interrumpió.

Levi perdió todo el aire que tenía al ver de quién se trataba. Era Farlan, y se veía cabreado como nunca.

—¡Bajá!

—E-Eren-

—Quedate adentro.

Eren abrió la puerta al ver que el rubio se hizo para atrás dejándole espacio.

—¿¡Qué mierda hacés con mi novio!?

Eren sabía que lo mejor era calmarlo, y eso intentó. Como pudo.

—Podemos hablar si querés. Podemos evitar una escena.

—¡Las pelotas! ¿¡Desde hace cuánto se vienen riendo a mis espaldas!?—preguntó Farlan empujando al más alto.

—Mirá, flaco, no te conozco, pero no me hagas calentar que no tengo ganas de pelear. Podemos hablar tranquilos. Nadie se estuvo riendo de vos. Solamente se dio.

—¿¡Me estás jodiendo!? ¿Y vos?—le preguntó desde la ventanilla a Levi, que estaba petrificado en el asiento del acompañante. Farlan sonaba dolido, traicionado, _furioso_. Levi lo miró sin poder hilar palabra—. Tuviste el tupé de ofenderte cuando te dije que este pelotudo te quería coger y mirá ahora. Qué culo fácil resultaste, Levi.

Eso Eren no lo iba a tolerar. Podía aguantar que lo maltratase a él, pero no a Levi. Así que lo agarró de su campera y lo dio vuelta, golpeándole la espalda contra la puerta del auto.

—Calmate. Dejalo en paz.

Y Farlan vio rojo. Le metió una trompada a Eren en la cara, dando como resultado que el más alto se agarrase la boca con ambas manos. Cuando las miró, estaban cubiertas de sangre y saliva.

—¿¡Qué hacés, hijo de puta!?—gritó Eren mientras esta vez él le metía una trompada a Farlan.

Levi se bajó, reaccionando ante los golpes. No iba a permitir que siguieran peleándose.

—¡Pará, Eren!

—¡Te voy a matar!

Se trenzaron hasta caer al suelo. Los dos repartieron golpes en diferentes direcciones, pero Farlan era el que estaba sacadísimo*, tironeándole el pelo a Eren cada vez que podía, arrancándole mechones. Levi jamás esperó ver ese lado del rubio, ya que ni sabía que existía siquiera.

En un momento Farlan se levantó, e, ignorando a Levi pedirle que pare de una vez, le metió una patada en las bolas a Eren.

—¡A ver cómo te lo cogés ahora, pelotudo!

El chico se agarró la entrepierna con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso sí que había dolido.

Por otro lado, Levi había logrado agarrar a Farlan de las manos, deteniéndolo y dándole tiempo a Eren para pararse a pesar del dolor.

Eren lo miró fijo, haciendo fuerza para no llorar, y se le tiró encima. Cuando Farlan intentó empujarlo, Eren le mordió el brazo. Ninguno sabía pelear, pero el deseo de hacer caer al otro era mayor a cualquier debilidad. Levi decidió que ya había sido demasiado, y, como pudo, se metió entre los dos para separarlos.

—Peleás como una putita—soltó Farlan mientras seguía siendo sujetado por Levi.

Eren gruñó y, sin pensarlo, largó un puño. Sólo que no le apuntó al rubio, sino a Levi.

—L-Levi-

—¡Idiota!—Farlan se aseguró de que el más bajo estuviera bien, agarrándolo y sentándolo en el borde de la vereda. Eren le había dado un buen golpe en el ojo derecho, aunque no parecía tan grave. De todos modos, después de que Levi insistiera en que estaba bien, el rubio volvió a Eren y le dio otra trompada en la boca, esta vez partiendo dos de sus nudillos.

El chico cayó al piso de espaldas, y Levi corrió para socorrerlo. Cuando se le acercó y vio el daño, notó que a Eren le faltaba un premolar, y que uno de sus incisivos tenía una puntita partida.

—Eren, ¿estás bien?

Farlan se acercó al par y se agachó para recoger el diente de Eren, que estaba lleno de sangre. Levi lo miró con odio mientras sostenía al castaño.

—Dame eso—le dijo serio, haciendo alusión al diente de Eren.

—¿Encima de que me vengo a enterar que me cagas con este idiota, elegís quedarte con él? Qué hijo de puta resultaste ser, Levi.

Levi miró al piso. Farlan tenía razón, en parte. De pronto quería irse de ahí, borrarse. Las conocidas caras mirando la escena eran insoportables, juzgadoras. Y lo peor, nadie hacía nada para ayudar.

—Andate, Farlan—le pidió, esta vez, algo derrotado.

Farlan se fue a las puteadas, insultando a Eren y maldiciendo a Levi. Eren, que recién empezaba a sentarse, le dijo que le dolía mucho la cara pero que tenían que irse de inmediato. Fue ahí que vieron a un policía mirando la escena. Levi tuvo ganas de empezar él una pelea.

—¿Estuviste todo el tiempo ahí mirando de brazos cruzados?—le preguntó casi a los gritos. El hombre le hizo un gesto de "Me importa tres carajos, sólo vine a hacer de cuenta que trabajo", y se fue.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Vamos, Levi. Te llevo a tu casa así puedo ir-

—Vamos a mi casa y te quedás así te puedo curar. ¿Estas seguro de que podés manejar? ¿No preferís que vayamos en remís?

Eren negó despacio, todavía un poco aturdido. Le dolía no sólo la cara, sino su entrepierna. Farlan le había dado una patada muy fuerte. Temía que eso fuese a causarle algún daño irreparable.

Llegaron tarde, puesto que Eren fue despacio porque no podía ver muy bien. Apenas entraron Levi preparó el baño y le sacó la ropa al chico. Se quedó con él por miedo a que perdiera la conciencia en medio de su ducha y lo ayudó a limpiar bien las manchas de sangre seca de su piel. Eren se quejaba de dolor, pero no se interpuso en el trabajo del mayor.

—Perdoname. ¿Te duele?—preguntó haciendo referencia a su ojo ya morado, acariciándole la cara con suavidad. Levi estaba en sus jeans del lado de afuera de la ducha.

—No, no es nada.

Después de algunos minutos Eren salió del baño y Levi lo obligó a recostarse en su cama. Le quitó la toalla que le cubría sus genitales y procedió a mirar y buscar heridas. Aunque Levi ya conocía muy bien la entrepierna de Eren, el chico se veía muy avergonzado.

—No tenés inflamado, pero por las dudas vamos a ir al médico.

—No. No, me siento mejor. Me duele la boca solamente. De verdad.

Levi lo miró preocupado, sentía que todo eso había sido su culpa. Fue hasta la cocina a buscar gel congelado que guardaba en el freezer y se lo dio a Eren para que lo colocase sobre sus labios que estaban un poco cortados, aunque el sangrado había cesado.

No estaba preparado para hablar de lo que acababa de pasar, así que solamente se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó. Eren lo abrazó de vuelta y enseguida se quedaron dormidos.

Levi se despertó al mediodía. Su cabeza le dolía y sentía como si hubiese bebido cien cervezas. Miró a Eren que tenía una expresión más relajada, y le dio un beso en la frente. Se levantó con la intención de dejarlo dormir, y fue hasta la cocina a preparar algo de té. Mientras esperó a que el agua hirviera, agarró su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Farlan.

 _ **No puedo creer q me hayas hecho esto. No engtiendo q hice mal para merecer esto levi.**_

La culpa lo mordió nuevamente. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacerle frente a sus problemas, aunque fuese demasiado tarde.

Suspiró y se vistió. Le dejó una nota a Eren en donde decía que iba a comprar algunas cosas y que iba a volver a la tarde. No explicó más nada. Se puso unos lentes de sol para cubrir su ojo morado, y pidió un remís hasta la casa de Farlan.

Cuando llegó tocó timbre y el rubio salió enseguida. Tenía los ojos rojos y una expresión de muerte.

—¿Qué hacés acá? Pensé que ibas a quedarte cuidando al hippie ese.

Suspirando ignoró ese insulto hacia Eren y entró cuando Farlan lo dejó pasar.

—¿Podemos hablar?

El rubio asintió, y ambo fueron hasta el living para sentarse y evitar que el ambiente fuera tan incómodo.

—¿De qué me vas a hablar? ¿De cómo me estuviste cagando con ese pibe por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo?

—Sí. Farlan, entiendo que estés enojado, pero te estás equivocando.

—¿Ah sí? ¿O sea que lo que vi fue imaginación mía?

—No me refiero a eso. Es verdad que me estuve viendo con Eren desde hace algún tiempo, pero no tenías por qué atacarlo así a él. No fue Eren el que te cagó, fui yo.

Dolía estar hablando de eso, más así tan abiertamente. Pero, a la vez, de una manera rara, se sentía liberador. Levi sabía que con cada palabra lastimaba a Farlan, pero tenía que enterarse de todo.

—No voy a pegarte a vos.

—No, ¿y a Eren sí? Eren ni te conoce, estuviste mal, Farlan. Lo podías haber lastimado gravemente.

—Si tiene huevos para escupirle el asado* a otros que los tenga también para pelear.

—Basta, Farlan. Lo que hicimos no fue para lastimarte. Mucho menos Eren, que ni te conoce, así que no tiene motivos siquiera. Si pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue porque se dio y ya. Y si alguien estuvo mal, fui yo por no haberte contado ni bien empezó la cosa. Sí, Eren también estuvo ahí y fue cómplice de lo que hice, pero no me forzó a estar con él, fue decisión mía. No tenías por qué pegarle, no pensé que fueras así.

Farlan se rio.

—¿ _Vos_ no pensaste que _yo_ fuera así? ¿Así cómo? Enterarse de que sos un cornudo no está bueno, Levi.

—No me vengas con sarcasmos, Farlan. Estoy tratando de hablarte bien. Sé que estuve mal, pésimo, y si hay una forma de que puedas… no sé si perdonarme, pero… sí sentirte mejor, quiero que lo hagas. Nunca estuvo en mis planes hacer lo que hice con Eren, y una vez que empecé, no supe ni cómo parar ni cómo decírtelo. No estoy tratando de hacerme la víctima pero, nunca me sentí tan mal conmigo mismo como ahora.

—El otro día revisé tu celular, ¿sabés?, mientras te bañabas. Leí que ibas a verte con Eren y por eso supe que estaban en algo. ¿Hace cuánto, Levi?

El más bajo miró sus manos con vergüenza.

—Cinco meses.

—¿Cin-

Farlan se quedó callado por unos momentos. Pensó un rato y volvió a hablar.

—Cuando llegaste con él esa mañana y me dijiste lo del celular, que lo habías perdido y qué sé yo qué más, me estabas mintiendo, ¿no?

Levi asintió. No podía ni hablar.

El silencio que inundó la habitación se hizo espeso. Levi quería marcharse de ahí, tal vez esconderse debajo de sus sábanas. Farlan se levantó y salió del living. Volvió al rato con un pañuelo en sus manos, estaba manchado con algo de sangre seca. Se sentó en el sillón donde estaba antes y esperó a que Levi lo mirase.

—¿Vos estás dispuesto a dejar a Eren y que arreglemos las cosas conmigo?

—Yo… te amo, Farlan. Sos una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y daría lo que sea para que seas feliz, aunque me haya mandado esta cagada. Estoy dispuesto a bancarme* lo que me tenga que bancar con tal de que estés bien, pero…

—¿Pero?

—P-pero… también amo a Eren, y, además, siento cosas por él que nunca sentí por nadie…

—Entiendo que no hayas podido controlar lo que sea que sintieras por ese púber, pero podías haber controlado lo que hacías. Si tanto te importo como decís… Sabías que esto iba a lastimarme, Levi.

Levi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba recién cuando sintió unas gotas caer sobre su pantalón. Estaba llorando.

—Perdón, Farlan.

—Está bien. Si de verdad querés estar con Eren… ¿qué puedo hacer?—se preguntó más para sí mismo. Después le extendió el pañuelo— Esto es de él.

Levi levantó el rostro y agarró la tela manchada con duda y algo de temor. Hasta que la desenvolvió y vio lo que contenía.

—Lo iba a tirar, pero si se lo tiene que hacer le va a salir una fortuna y… la verdad es que tenés razón. Yo no soy así… estuve mal. No tendría que haberme peleado con Eren, de hecho, espero que esté bien. Lo odio porque me quitó lo que más quiero, pero si vos querés ir con él… entonces está bien.

Levi rompió en llanto, ya no podía fingir. ¿Estaba seguro de querer dejar a su novio por Eren? Farlan se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. No. No tenía sentido, la confianza ya se había evaporado, y Farlan merecía alguien que le fuese cien por ciento honesto.

—Perdoname por las cosas que te dije. Estaba muy enojado, Levi. _Sigo_ enojado, pero sé que lo que hiciste no lo hiciste de malo. Sé qué clase de persona sos, y tuviste un error…

—N-no me pidas perdón. Lo que falta, Far. Yo hice cualquiera, me porté como un idiota. Tenés toda la razón de odiarme.

—No te odio. Jamás te odiaría.

Levi le devolvió el abrazo, y con el pasar de los minutos su llanto cesó.

—Si no te jode prefiero estar solo ahora. Capaz más adelante podamos hablar mejor, si da.

—Está bien. G-gracias por dejarme entrar. Y gracias por devolverme el diente—dijo señalando el pañuelo.

Farlan sonrió, mas su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos.

Cuando Levi volvió a su casa, Eren ya estaba levantado. Lo encontró mirándose al espejo.

—¿Cómo te sentís?

—Todavía me molesta un poco, pero el hielo ayudó a que se deshinche. Um, ¿de dónde venís?—le preguntó curioso al ver que Levi no llevaba ninguna bolsa consigo.

—De la casa de Farlan.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron a más no poder.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no podía hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada. Hablamos, nada más. Le conté todo, y las cosas quedaron… bien. O por lo menos eso creo. No lo vi tan triste después de que habláramos, pensé que se iba a poner peor.

—Levi.

—¿Mh?

—¿Esto significa que podemos estar juntos?

El más bajo se acercó al castaño hasta quedar frente a él. Le dio la mano y besó el dorso de ésta, para después refregarla por su mejilla.

—Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien. No quisiera terminar otra relación antes de empezarla. Y si vamos a hacer las cosas bien, creo que lo mejor es ir de a poco. O sea, acabo de dejar a mi novio de años por alguien a quien empecé a conocer hace poco. No estoy arrepentido, pero es mucho para procesar.

Eren estuvo de acuerdo. Era algo grande.

En la semana Eren pidió turno con el dentista para que le pudiera pegar el premolar que Farlan le había sacado de un golpe. Levi había quedado en acompañarlo. Si bien acordaron en ir despacio, eso no significaba que dejarían de verse. Sólo… pensarían mejor las cosas.

Con los días, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Aunque Eren no regresó a Cave. Claro que cada tanto iba para visitar a los chicos.

A Mikasa la veía seguido. Cuando se enteró de que el ex del enano le había pegado a Eren hasta sacarle un diente, casi que va hasta la casa tanto de Levi como de Farlan para pegarles a ambos. Claro que su amigo la detuvo.

—¿Y el incisivo? ¿Te lo van a arreglar o qué?

—Capaz más adelante. Por ahora por lo menos ya me pusieron el premolar. Este de adelante apenas sí se nota que está partido.

—Mh. ¿Y con respecto a Levi? ¿Qué onda?

—¿Cómo qué onda?

—Sí. Me dijiste que decidieron ir de a poco. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Eso… Levi dice que tengo que pensar qué quiero hacer, si de verdad quiero estar con él. Por mí le pediría ya de ser novios, pero estoy respetando su decisión de ir despacio.

—En eso tiene razón—dijo Mikasa despectivamente—. ¿Te pusiste a pensar qué pasa si el día de mañana te mete los cuernos a vos también?

—¿Por qué pensás eso? No conocés a Levi.

—Eren, cagó a su pareja una vez. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo va a hacer de nuevo?

—Porque fue un error, Mikasa. Y es de los errores que uno aprende. Y vos no te das una idea de lo que compartimos con Levi. Es como si… como si hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro. Puede que te suene un poco infantil, pero lo amo y confío en él. Si sacrificó su noviazgo por mí, es por algo. Levi no es un tipo que se la pasaba de joda y cagando a su ex. Y estaba muy arrepentido de haberle mentido así. Lo llegué a conocer y es una persona excelente. Tuvo una debilidad en su vida y estoy feliz de que yo fuese esa debilidad. Todos nos mandamos cagadas.

—Sos un idiota.

—Sí, bueno, pero este idiota tiene fe en que vamos a estar bien.

El idiota tuvo razón y con el tiempo la relación entre él y Levi se fortaleció. Eren volvió a Cave porque extrañaba el lugar y a sus amigos. Ambos esclarecieron su relación, aunque decidieron trabajar en barras separadas porque si no se la iban a pasar apretando.

Levi estaba feliz de poder decir que Eren era su novio, y el pendejo se la pasaba presumiéndolo ante todos.

Después de unos siete meses, ahí por principios de marzo, Levi se encontraba yendo a conocer un departamento. Habían estado hablando con Eren y llegaron a la decisión de que lo mejor iba a ser irse a vivir juntos. Si bien la casa del hombre no estaba mal, él prefería mudarse para hacer nuevos recuerdos, desde cero. Y vivir con Eren _y_ Sasha no era una opción.

Iban a encontrarse directamente en el lugar ya que Eren volvería de verse con Mikasa y Armin, otro de sus mejores amigos. A Levi todavía le faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar, cuando desde lejos divisó dos personas. A uno de ellas la conocía, sólo que llevaba el cabello largo y recogido y estaba vestida… diferente a lo usual.

Cuando se acercaron, estando frente a frente, los tres se detuvieron.

—Farlan.

—Hola, Levi. ¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó con una enorme y honesta sonrisa. Levi no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Bien, ¿vos? Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias. Todo bien, paseando. Este… te presento a Erwin. Mi novio.

Los labios de Levi se despegaron, aunque intentó no verse demasiado sorprendido. El hombre que acompañaba a su ex era un Adonis. Tenía el pelo rubio y muy prolijo, y sus ojos celestes eran opacados sólo por su carismática sonrisa. Hacían… buena pareja. Farlan se veía radiante, como un hombre nuevo.

Si bien había hablado con él después de su ruptura, éste nunca le comentó que estaba empezado a ver a alguien más. Suponiendo que su relación tuviese varios meses, claro. De todos modos no preguntó nada, sólo asintió y saludó al hombre, Erwin, con un apretón de manos.

—Es un gusto—dijo con verdadero sentimiento.

—Igualmente, Levi.

—Te ves contento—comentó Farlan.

—Ah, sí. Estoy yendo a ver departamentos con Eren. La idea es mudarnos juntos.

El rubio sonrió. Levi estaba algo extrañado. Si bien le alegraba no ver dejos de tristeza en su ex, le parecía raro.

—Me alegro que estén bien. Capaz un día podemos juntarnos todos. Todavía le debo una disculpa a Eren.

—Eh… s-sí.

—Erwin sabe—comentó Farlan riendo. Erwin, el Adonis rubio, sonrió también—. En fin, no te quiero joder más. Fue un gusto verte, y de verdad me alegro por vos y Eren. Felicidades.

Y después hizo algo que a Levi lo sorprendió. Farlan lo abrazó.

Se despidieron, nuevamente mencionando que estaría bueno juntarse los cuatro alguna vez, y cada uno siguió su rumbo.

Más tarde, Levi recibió un mensaje del número de Farlan.

 _ **Perdón si te incomodé, pero como sé q andas con Eren me imaginé q estaba todo bien si proponía juntarnos. Hace mucho no hablamos enano, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, de verdad. No te guardo rencor ninada. Al contrario. Creo que lo que a vos te pasó con Eren a mi me pasó con el Capitán América jajaja.**_

Sonriendo, Levi miró a Eren, que estaba babeando la almohada de su cama. Habían tenido un día fatal. Genial porque por fin pudieron escoger un lugar, pero cansador como ninguno ya que entre el calor y los papeles para firmar se volvieron locos.

Si de verdad Farlan pudo encontrar en otro lo que él halló en Eren, entonces se quedaría tranquilo. Ambos iban a ser felices después de todo, con personas a su lado que le ofrecieran lo que ni sabían que andaban buscando en sus vidas.

 _ **Sí Far. Creo que podríamos juntarnos después de todo.**_

* * *

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _*Boludeces: pendejadas, cosas estúpidas._

 _*Boludez: pendejada, estupidez._

 _*Boliche: club nocturno, lugar donde se va a bailar y a beber._

 _*Al pedo: en vano. Sin propósito._

 _*Absolut: marca de vodka._

 _*Tener aguante: resistencia._

 _*Speed: bebida energizante con sabor a guaraná._

 _*Tragarlo: sinónimo vulgar de "soportarlo", "tolerarlo"._

 _*Tranqui: abreviatura de "tranquilo"._

 _*Compa: abreviatura de "compañero"._

 _*Fernet: bebida alcohólica amarga típica de Córdoba. Se sirve con Coca Cola, o sola para fines digestivos._

 _*Pajero: persona que tiene pensamientos sexuales (o mismo se masturba) con frecuencia._

 _*Escaviarse: emborracharse._

 _*Garrón: mala suerte._

 _*Guita: dinero._

 _*Quebrar: quedar de cama debido al alcohol._

 _*Boludo: tonto._

 _*Qué paja: hueva, fiaca._

 _*Alto: tremendo. "Soy_ alto _fan de Brit" significa ser tremendo fan. No pregunten por qué los argentinos tenemos estos lunfardos, sólo gócenlos (?)._

 _*Nos cogieron: sinónimo de "nos hicieron mierda de tanto trabajo" (en este caso)._

 _*Caía/caer: se usa como sinónimo de querer acostarse con alguien: "Le re caigo a Eren"="Me lo re garcharía a Eren"._

 _*Mal: se usa para alentar un comentario, sería un sinónimo de "en efecto"._

 _*Bandana: pañuelo._

 _*$10: diez pesos (en moneda argentina) es equivalente a 60 centavos de dólar, aproximadamente._

 _*Estar hasta las manos: estar metido hasta el tope en alguna situación, por ejemplo: Levi estando con la cabeza metida 100% en Eren._

 _*Laburamos/laburar: trabajar._

 _*Flashear: imaginar._

 _*Ponerla: meter el pepino (?)._

 _*Zarparse: irse al carajo, pasarse._

 _*Matiné: Horario de tarde-noche en la que los menores van a bailar. No se les vende alcohol._

 _*Bondi: transporte público: autobús._

 _*Otro: tonto. "Dejá de hacerte el tonto"._

 _*Apretar: toquetearse y besarse._

 _*Tirar: confesarse románticamente ante alguien._

 _*Dar bola: tener una oportunidad romántica. Ser noticeado por senpai (?)._

 _*Forro: preservativo, condón._

 _*Garchar: coger, follar._

 _*Nafta: gasolina._

 _*Pibito: diminutivo de "pibe" (muchacho), se le dice así de manera despectiva, por lo general._

 _*Zaparrastroso: sucio, desprolijo._

 _*Chamuyero: que sabe qué decir y cómo para conquistar a alguien._

 _*Al palo: completamente erecto._

 _*Ortiva: antisocial en extremo, pasando ya por rudo._

 _*Vereda: acera._

 _*Guarangada: grosería._

 _*Tirar onda: intentar seducir a alguien._

 _*Petera: mujer que hace petes, o sea, mamadas._

 _*Papelón: vergüenza. Momento vergonzoso._

 _*Hacerse el otro: expresión que es sinónimo de ser indiferente, de hacerse la diva._

 _*Hacerse la cabeza: imaginar cosas que sólo logran estresarlo a uno._

 _*Pago Fácil:_ _es el nombre de una red de cobranza de Argentina, y permite realizar pagos personales (boletas de gas, agua, electricidad, etc), libres de costo adicional._

 _*Sacadísimo: una persona que esta sacada de quicio, pero en extremo._

 _*Escupir el asado: expresión que se usa para decir "conquistar la pareja de alguien más"._

 _*Bancar: aguantar, soportar._


End file.
